De nuevo juntos
by Kaly Pax
Summary: ¡¡¡COMPLETADO!!! La escuela terminó hace seis años y Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablan desde hace cinco por una pelea. Pero ahora es posible que vuelvan a ser amigos. Hr/R y un poco de H/G en el futuro
1. Aquella pelea

Hola! Ya saben, Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, y no a mi. Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Hay un par de momentos en los que tendrán que imaginarse cosas que pasaron a lo largo de los libros 5, 6 y 7. Que les guste.  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: AQUELLA PELEA  
  
Habían pasado ya seis años de que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley terminaran el colegio; y hacía ya cinco de que estos tres amigos no se hablaran.  
  
Todo había ocurrido una tarde de septiembre, en la que habían quedado como tantas otras veces. Pero esa tarde era especial, iban a celebrar que a Harry le habían ofrecido un puesto de jugador de quidditch en uno de los mejores equipos ingleses. Por esa época Hermione no trabajaba en nada concreto. Había pasado un año descansando y pensando qué es lo que quería hacer. Y sobre Ron, desde que había salido del colegio había trabajado en el ministerio, en un cargo importante.  
  
No le habían dado ese cargo por casualidad. El último año del curso había sido horrible. Fue el año de mayor apogeo de Lord Voldemort; pero también había sido el año en el cual el señor tenebroso había sido por fin vencido definitivamente. En una lucha sin tregua en la que había perecido mucha gente, incluido Dumbledore. Se había desarrollado en Hogwarts y prácticamente todos los alumnos y profesores habían luchado sin tregua. Pero gracias a la unión de Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione y un sorprendente Malfoy se consiguió llevar a cabo un hechizo milenario que consiguió derrotar a Voldemort. Solamente el antiguo director de Hogwarts había muerto al practicar el conjuro. Desde aquel entonces Draco Malfoy se había ganado el respeto de los tres amigos, y se había convertido en uno más de no ser porque apenas le veían. Había sido nombrado profesor de Pociones, sustituyendo a un fallecido Snape. Malfoy había traicionado a su familia y a sus antiguas creencias al darse cuenta de que él no quería formar parte del lado oscuro.  
  
Al ganar la batalla Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían hecho mundialmente famosos en el ámbito mágico y todos habían tenido grandes ofertas de trabajo. Todos habían recibido una petición del ministerio para trabajar allí, petición que tan sólo Ron había aceptado, aunque presionado por su padre. Él siempre había querido jugar en algún equipo de quidditch. Pero había empezado demasiado pronto en el ministerio como para recibir alguna propuesta. Aunque de seguro la habría tenido. En el colegio había jugado durante tres años con su amigo Harry y había demostrado que valía.  
  
Tal vez por esta razón no se alegró tanto como hubiese debido al enterarse de que su mejor amigo estaba cumpliendo un sueño que él creía le pertenecía. Pero Harry también tenía ese sueño, lo había tenido desde que en su primer año había descubierto un deporte nada parecido a los que había conocido en su etapa muggle anterior a los 10 años.  
  
Había estado un año haciendo todo tipo de cosas. Había escrito un libro sobre la defensa contra las artes oscuras que había sido todo un éxito y que le habían dado innumerables beneficios. En cada casa de brujos había al menos dos tomos del libro. Además de escribir también había dado conferencias y entrevistas. Lo cierto era que a Harry se le había subido a la cabeza un poco el hecho de que hubiera vencido a Voldemort. Nadie negaba que fuera una azaña digna de elogios, pero él sólo no le había vencido. Sin la ayuda de Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Dumbledore e innumerables personas más no lo habría conseguido. Esto era algo que había molestado a Ron y Hermione, no es que quisieran convertirse en estrellas como lo era Harry, pero si les hubiera gustado un poco de ese reconocimiento que a Harry le sobraba. Además, ya era exagerado la explotación que estaba dando al tema Harry. Y el rencor que sentía Ron, y que se tragaba él sólo diciéndose a si mismo que no debía sentir celos, aumento considerablemente al conocer que Harry iba a ser jugador de quidditch mientras él se aburría día a día en un trabajo que reportaba buenos beneficios, pero que le aburría enormemente.  
  
Sobre Hermione, a todos les pilló por sorpresa que no aceptara ninguna de las propuestas que había recibido. Ella no quería precipitarse y escoger un trabajo con el que no se sintiera a gusto. Además, había terminado el colegio con unas notas inmejorables, con varios títulos y con la ya mencionada popularidad que consiguió al vencer al señor tenebroso. Pensaba que se merecía un año para aclararse las ideas y tomarse un merecido descanso tras siete años moviditos. Pero la tarde en la que quedaron, aquel septiembre en el que ya todos tenían 19 años, ya tenía decidido lo que quería hacer, y pensaba comunicárselo a sus dos amigos.  
  
Así volvemos a aquella tarde de septiembre. Era un día claro y caluroso. Habían quedado en el bar "DINK" un bar recientemente abierto que pertenecía a una cadena ya famosa en toda Europa. Se encontraba en un barrio de brujos llamado Merlín, el cual contaba con todo tipo de entretenimientos para brujos jóvenes y maduros. El primero en llegar al bar fue Ron, el cual tenía bastantes ganas de ver a sus amigos. Hacía mucho que no les veía, como tres meses. Con el tiempo cada vez se veían menos. Y si no hubiera sido porque Harry les había invitado para celebrar su trabajo probablemente no habrían quedado.  
  
Harry y Ron solían estar ocupados y Hermione llevaba un tiempo viajando por todo el mundo. Ron iba con vaqueros y camiseta. Habían decidido ponerse ropa muggle por si querían ir a barrios de no brujos. No se divertían tanto en lugares muggles, pero allí nadie les reconocía. Así que cuando vio aparecer a lo lejos a una chica también con vaqueros y una camiseta típicamente muggle se dio cuenta de que era Hermione un segundo antes de verla la cara. Pero había cambiado de cómo él la recordaba. Llevaba el pelo más corto, más o menos por los hombros, y nada enmarañado, lo que sorprendió a Ron. Cuando se acercó se dieron dos besos y se sonrieron. Aunque tampoco había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que se vieron, sabían que tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar.  
  
"¿Qué tal pelirro?" a Hermione le había dado por llamarle pelirro desde hacía unos meses. A Ron no le importaba, pero sabía que no le importaba porque era ella. Ella. "Bien guapa, ¿y tú? La última vez que te llame me dijo tu madre que estabas en Honduras" "Ya te contaré, pero espera a que este Harry, no quiero contar las cosas dos veces" Empezaron una conversación basada totalmente en los recuerdos del colegio. No querían contar nada nuevo hasta que estuvieran los tres. Lo cierto es que apenas se enteraban de que el tiempo pasaba por la conversación, pero cuando terminaron de comentar una de sus aventuras, se dieron cuenta de que había pasado más de media hora y Harry no había aparecido. Estaban comentando si le habría pasado algo cuando de dentro del bar, y un poco manchado, apareció Harry.  
  
"¡Ey chavales! Perdonad, pero he tenido un poco de lío, y ya sabéis lo mal que me sientan los polvos flu, mirad como me han dejado"  
  
Los tres se saludaron y se pidieron unas cervezas pero no de mantequilla. La verdad es que se parecían más a las muggles. Empezaron a hablar. Harry les contaba todo lo que había hecho esos tres meses, aunque no contaba cosas que sus dos amigos no supiesen. La mayoría eran cosas que ya habían oído en la tele o leído en el Profeta.  
  
Después del turno de Harry Hermione contó su viaje por centro América. Cuando quiso terminar ya habían pasado tres horas y media y ya era de noche.  
  
"Bueno, es tu turno, ¿qué hay de nuevo por tu vida Ron?" Hermione estaba interesada por lo que le hubiera pasado a Ron. Tenía una curiosidad especial, si habría tenido algún lío con alguna chica. Ella había conocido a varios hombres, pero no solía estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, y no podía conocer a ninguno con profundidad. Pero él era un chico famoso y atractivo con un buen trabajo. Sería muy difícil que no se hubieran fijado en él.  
  
"Pues, la verdad es que nada nuevo, los líos del ministerio y esas cosas. Aburrido todo" "Pues si son aburridas no las cuentes, que nos dormimos" este comentario de Harry había sido el detonante de Ron. Se le habían acumulado muchas cosas, su rencor, el hecho de que hubiera llegado tarde siendo él el que los había citado y que se había tirado unas dos horas hablando de cosas que tanto él como Hermione conocían y ahora le decía que no hablara porque se dormía. Cierto era que Harry había hecho ese comentario sin querer molestar a Ron. Sólo había sido una broma, pero a Ron no le sentó como tal. Y eso Hermione lo notó.  
  
"Lo tuyo también era aburrido y lo hemos escuchado sin molestarte" Tal vez esto que dijo Ron no habría molestado a Harry si lo hubiera dicho con otro tono, pero lo había dicho borde. Bastante borde. Harry se había molestado un poco, y también lo hizo notar en su tono de voz al contestar.  
  
"Está bien, te escucharé sin parpadear para que veas que si te escucho. Vaya como te pones macho..." "Bueno, no os pongáis así por una tontería. Y Ron, cuenta lo que quieras, que yo por lo menos si te quiero escuchar" "¿Y para qué voy a contar nada? Si no va a ser tan interesante como el premio que le han dado a Harry, o la exclusiva que ha vendido Harry, o lo que sea de Harry" Ron estaba soltando todo el enfado que llevaba dentro, y no iba a parar hasta no quedarse tranquilo. "¿Acaso estás celoso?" Harry se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata con eso al decirlo. Como era de esperar Ron se enfadó aún más, pero esta vez también Hermione pareció molesta.  
  
"¿Celoso yo? ¿De ti? No alucines tanto" Ron se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira. Harry pensaba disculparse, pero después de oír esto decidió no hacerlo. "Sí, celoso, celoso de que yo sea más famoso que tú" "Pues claro que eres más famoso, como que estás explotando todo lo que puedes la muerte de Voldemort" esta vez había sido Hermione la que había hablado. En pocos minutos habían pasado de estar como buenos amigos a estar dándose gritos en la terraza de un bar. La gente se les quedaba mirando, no sólo por el hecho de que estuvieran discutiendo, sino también por quienes eran ellos.  
  
"No estoy explotando nada. La gente ha estado aterrorizada mucho tiempo y ahora quieren conocer más sobre las artes oscuras y sobre la persona que derrotó a Voldemort" esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Ron. "¿Persona? Querrás decir personas, porque que yo sepa no lo venciste tu sólo" "Ya está claro que estás celoso" "¿Pero qué dices? ¿Tú te oyes Harry?" Hermione estaba cada vez más enfadada. "Claro que me oigo" "Entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que te has equivocado. Si la memoria no me falla nosotros también estuvimos en la batalla. Si apenas mencionas que la mayoría de los alumnos ayudaron prestándonos su fuerza" (N/a: imaginen como fue) Ron cada vez estaba más rojo. Su cara se asemejaba ya a su pelo.  
  
"Me estoy cansando de esta pelea. Yo había quedado con vosotros para celebrar mi nuevo puesto y no para acabar a gritos. Todo el mundo nos está mirando y ..." "¡Claro! Eso te importa más que cualquier otra cosa, que la gente te vea montando una escena y se vendan 10 libritos menos. Pero en una cosa tienes razón, yo también estoy cansado de discutir. Me voy" Ron se terminó la poca cerveza que le quedaba de un sorbo y empezó a andar ante la mirada atónita de Harry y Hermione.  
  
"¡Ron! No hagas el idiota Ron y ven aquí. Podemos solucionar esto como personas y no así" Harry no quería acabar así esa tarde. Estaba seguro de que tenía razón, tal vez se hubiera pasado un poco al decirle que estaba celoso, pero Ron también se había pasado. A lo que no estaba dispuesto era a correr detrás de él.  
  
"¡Ah! Y te puedes meter la celebración de tu puesto de jugador famoso por donde te quepa" Fue la última frase de Ron antes de doblar una esquina y ser perdido de vista. "Alucinante"  
  
"Te has pasado un montón Harry, Y Ron también, pero aún así creo que él tiene razón. Hasta luego" Hermione cogió un macutito que llevaba, besó un poco la mejilla de Harry y se alejó, al principio andando, pero luego corrió, para coger a Ron antes de que se fuera. Harry Se quedó ahí parado, sin saber que hacer, repasando mentalmente la conversación y dándose cuenta de las frases que no debería haber pronunciado.  
  
Hermione vio a Ron y corrió más aún, gritando débilmente su nombre. Estaba cansada, había corrido bastante en un minuto y cuando Ron la vio se paró esperando su llegada. "¿Te manda Harry?" "No. No sé por qué se ha puesto así, pero tú también has tenido culpa. Te has puesto muy borde por una bromita" "No me apetece seguir discutiendo, pero creo que si estás aquí es por algo, ¿no? Tu también piensas que yo tengo razón" "Nosotros tenemos razón" Hermione remarcó el nosotros "al fin y al cabo, yo estoy como tú, aunque realmente lo que me molesta es lo que está haciendo Harry. A mi no me gustaría andar de entrevista en entrevista. En este año me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas" mientras hablaban habían empezado a andar por las calles oscuras iluminadas mágicamente.  
  
"¿Ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer?" "Si, creo que he tomado la mejor decisión" "¿Y bien? ¿Vas a entrar en el ministerio de Magia? ¿O vas a ser profesora en Hogwarts? ¿O en qué vas a trabajar? Seguro que es algo importante" "Pues por ahora no voy a trabajar, voy a volver a estudiar" "Vaya, ¿en serio? Sabía que había cursos después del colegio, pero es muy difícil entrar en ellos. Aunque siendo tú no creo que..." fue interrumpido por Hermione. "No, no lo entiendes. Voy a ir a estudiar a una universidad muggle. Voy a estudiar psicología" Ron se había parado en seco. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿una universidad muggle? Para Ron eso era lo último que habría pensado. ¿Por qué quería estudiar una carrera que no tuviera que ver con la magia? ¿Por qué quería convertirse en un muggle? Todas esas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Ron en un escaso segundo, en el que no sabía exactamente que decir.  
  
"¿A la universidad? ¿Tú te has vuelto loca? Eres una gran bruja, no lo eches todo a perder por aprender la sipología esa" "Es psicología, y no me he vuelto loca. Eso era lo que quería hacer hasta que descubrí que era bruja" "Exacto, HASTA que lo descubriste" "Está decidido. Quiero tener estudios brujos y muggles y luego poder decidir entre más opciones. No quiero acabar en un trabajo que no me guste y luego amargarme" "¿Lo dices por mí?" Ron había cambiado el tono de su voz. Se había tomado lo que había dicho Hermione personalmente. "No, claro que no, pero veo que hoy estás un poco irritado, no te lo tenía que haber dicho" "Pues no habérmelo dicho, pero que sepas que estás equivocada" "No siempre tienes razón Ron, a ver cuando te das cuenta de eso" "Ya sé que no siempre tengo razón, pero esta vez creo que si la tengo" "Piensa lo que quieras, yo me tengo que ir a casa, es tarde! "Estupendo, yo también me tengo que ir a casa"  
  
Cuando llegaron a la zona muggle se despidieron con un beso en la cara, y un adiós que apenas sonó en la silenciosa noche. Se separaron, yéndose cada uno por un camino. Tanto Harry como Ron como Hermione se fueron a sus casas muy dolidos, convencidos de tener la razón y con ninguna intención de dar el primer paso para reconciliarse. Así habían pasado cinco largos años en los que habían pasado muchas cosas.  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Y tranquilos todos, que a lo largo de la historia pueden pasar muchas cosas entre los tres amigos. Para que publique el próximo capítulo quiero ver unos pocos reviews, y me contáis lo que os está pareciendo hasta ahora, ok? 


	2. La oportunidad de Ron

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, un beso para todos.  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: LA OPORTUNIDAD DE RON  
  
Durante los cinco años siguientes a la pelea de Harry, Ron y Hermione habían ocurrido varias cosas. Hermione se había licenciado en una universidad muggle y ahora ya tenía el título de psicóloga. Durante el tiempo que había pasado de universitaria la habían ocurrido muchas cosas. Había salido con algunos chicos, había conocido nuevos amigos y se había dado cuenta de que la vida muggle no era tan aburrida como la pintaban muchos magos. Aunque también había tenido cosas malas. No es que se hubiera olvidado de que era una bruja, pero ya apenas visitaba lugares para brujos y tampoco hablaba con muchos magos. Con la única persona del mundo de los brujos con la que mantenía comunicación era Ginny. Ella había sido una de sus mejores amigas cuando iba a la escuela y no quería perderla porque ya no fuera amiga de Ron. Ginny había intentado que los tres volvieran a ser amigos, pero le había sido imposible. Pero apartando a Ginny, Hermione apenas tenía noticias sobre brujería. A pesar de ello estos cinco años habían resultado muy felices para ella.  
  
Harry se había pasado los cinco años jugando a quidditch y cosechando éxitos. Había conocido a mucha gente, aunque ninguno de sus nuevos amigos eran como Ron o Hermione. Algunos de esos amigos sólo le querían por el interés, ya que Harry no sólo representaba seguridad, sino que también tenía un buen montón de dinero en Gringotts. A pesar de esto era bastante feliz, tenía todas la mujeres que él quería y todos los lujos.  
  
El que peor lo había llevado estos cinco años había sido Ron. Se podría decir que estos habían sido los peores cinco años de su vida. En el ministerio se aburría cada día más y apenas conocía a gente. La mayoría de los trabajadores eran aburridos, y temía que él también lo fuera, porque fuera del trabajo también le costaba conocer gente. Apenas había tenido un par de novias y sus amigos se reducían a un par de chicos que trabajaban con él. Tenía una buena casa, pero el hecho de que solía estar vacía la convertía en sosa y aburrida.  
  
Lo único que le divertía un poco y le hacía ilusión era el campeonato anual de quidditch entre los trabajadores del ministerio. Este campeonato apenas es conocido, ya que a la gente no le interesa ver como un montón de trabajadores mayores juegan mal al quidditch, mientras al mismo tiempo se está celebrando la liga nacional con equipos y jugadores famosos.  
  
El campeonato se celebraba en mayo, las dos primeras semanas de este mes. Ron nunca había jugado, siempre se llevaban los puestos del equipo los trabajadores más antiguos e importantes, pero le daba igual, verlo era divertido, y esas dos semanas las tenía casi libres. Pero este año iba a ser diferente.  
  
El viejo Mccanfy se había jubilado y la persona que le iba a sustituir era Ron. Los de su departamento no solían ganar, pero este año sería diferente. Ron se había propuesto quedar en buen lugar para que el año siguiente le volvieran a coger. Jugaría de cazador, lo que mejor se le daba.  
  
Jugaría con los de su mismo departamento en el ministerio, el departamento muggle. Cada departamento tenía un equipo, y el que había ganado la mayoría de los campeonatos a lo largo de la historia de esta liga era el departamento de deportes mágicos, dónde conocían el quidditch mejor que nadie. Los primeros partidos se le daban bien. Ganaban con facilidad a los de su fase. Había cuatro fases, así que quedarían cuatro equipos ganadores. Estos lucharían entre si por sorteo hasta que quedaran sólo dos. Estos se enfrentarían en un último partido, el cual si solía ser más importante, aunque apenas conseguía una columna pequeña en el Profeta.  
  
De los cinco primeros partido habían ganado todos, y el equipo de Ron ya era el favorito para ganar, junto al de deportes mágicos. Todo el mundo sabía que esto se debía a Ron, y este ya tenía un puesto asegurado en los próximos campeonatos, auque él no lo supiera.  
  
Sus padres solían ir a verle, auque no sus hermanos. Ellos estaban muy ocupados y tampoco le daban mucha importancia a esta liga.  
  
Ya había pasado más de una semana, y los cuatro finalistas estaban ya clasificados. Eran el departamento de deportes mágicos, el de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el de criaturas mágicas y el de Ron. Este tendría que enfrentarse al segundo, el de DCAO. El que ganara se enfrentaría contra el otro ganador y saldría el vencedor final. Y estos partidos se celebraron sin ningún tipo de emoción. Todos sabían cómo iban a acabar los resultados. Los dos finalistas fueron el departamento de deportes mágicos y el de muggles, tal y como todo el mundo sabía que sucedería.  
  
Era el día del partido final, Ron estaba muy nervioso, y eso que tan sólo era una liguilla que no conocía nadie. Los nervios de esa noche le recordaban a los de cuando jugaba en el colegio. Las finales de Hogwarts también le producían muchos nervios, pero entonces tenía a Harry y Hermione. Harry solía estar como él, y Hermione les calmaba a los dos, diciéndoles que pasara lo que pasara lo importante era pasarlo bien y participar. Echaba de menos eso, y más cosas, pero ahora era hora de jugar, y no de ponerse sentimental.  
  
Salió al campo de juego entre los vítores de empleados que en su mayoría superaban los cuarenta años y volvió a echar de menos el colegio. Ron marcó tantos puntos como pudo, casi era el único que tocaba la quaffle, y aunque el guardián no era muy bueno, el equipo de Ron superaba al otro. Pero ninguno de los dos buscadores eran demasiado buenos, así que estuvieron más de seis horas en un partido que se estaba poniendo cada vez más emocionante. Hasta que John Kart, el buscador del equipo del departamento de muggles, divisó una pequeña pelota dorada, se lanzó hacía ella, la agarró y consiguió un triunfo que a Ron le iba a valer de mucho.  
  
Ron miró hacía donde estaba su compañero John y se abalanzó a agarrarle, igual que todos. Pero el equipo estaba más contento con Ron que con su buscador. Les cogieron a los dos a hombros y bajaron al suelo, dónde recibieron el trofeo, que se quedaría en una estantería del departamento. Cuando Ron estaba siendo felicitado por el Ministro, al igual que a todo el equipo, se dio cuenta de que no era como cuando ganaba en el colegio. No iba a venir Hermione a darle un cálido abrazo, ni iba a poder comentarlo toda la noche con Harry. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía a sus padres encima felicitándolo. También estaban Ginny y Bill, que estaba de visita. Pero no era lo mismo. Les dijo que se tenía que ir a cambiar y se metió en los vestuarios, triste. No estaba alegre, estaba un poco orgulloso, pero no le hacía sentirse mejor. Ahora si que echaba de menos el colegio, las victorias de Grifyndor.  
  
Estaba saliendo del vestuario, ya duchado, cuando un hombre trajeado se acercó a él y le paró.  
  
"¿Ronald Weasley?" Ron le miró y pensó que sería un reportero del Profeta. No es que quisiera dar una entrevista, pero le hacía ilusión aparecer en el periódico.  
  
"Si, soy yo" "¿Podemos hablar? Vengo a hacerle una propuesta" "¿Una propuesta de qué" "¿Le gustaría jugar en los Chudley Cannons? Creo que usted tiene facultades para jugar como titular en un equipo profesional" En ese momento a Ron se le inundó el cuerpo de una felicidad inmensa, pero también de varios pensamientos: ¿sería una broma? ¿estaría soñando? ¿había oído bien? Tenía que decir algo.  
  
"¿En...en serio?" "Claro, mire mi tarjeta, soy el ayudante del entrenador del equipo" este hombre le enseñó una tarjeta, al parecer se llamaba Marc Jonson. Lo cierto es que conocía ese nombre. Solía aparecer en la revista "Chudley Cannons, los victoriosos"  
  
"¿Qué responde?"  
  
¿Que qué respondía? Había dos opciones, o seguir en su trabajo en el ministerio y aburrirse de por vida con un buen sueldo; o también podía realizar su sueño, jugar en su equipo favorito, cobrar probablemente el doble el triple de lo que le daba el ministerio y empezar una vida de alegría, ilusión y diversión. A Ron se le podía acusar de muchas cosas, pero no era imbécil.  
  
"¡Claro que acepto su propuesta!"  
  
  
  
Bueno, ¿les gustó? Siento no haber hecho un partido de quidditch más largo e interesante, pero no quería entretenerme mucho en ello. Bueno, me gustaría ver algunos reviews, sean críticas o halagos. Si odian este fic diganmelo, que hay confianza y así mejoro. 


	3. La fiesta deportiva

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les siga gustando  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: LA FIESTA DEPORTIVA  
  
Ron no había dormido mucho esa noche. Todavía no se lo creía, él era el nuevo jugador de los Chudley Cannons, él y no otro.  
  
Ese día era su primer entrenamiento y estaba nervioso. Sabía que iba a haber fotógrafos y reporteros allí, en el campo de juego. Cuando los medios de comunicación se habían enterado de que sería jugador de quidditch había aparecido en varias revistas y periódicos. No era sólo que fuera un nuevo jugador, sino que también era Ron Weasley, una de la personas que ayudo a derrotar a Voldemort.  
  
Con el nuevo trabajo de Ron la gente se había acordado de él por su hazaña. Prácticamente todo el mundo mágico lo sabía, incluido Harry. Este había cambiado varias veces de equipo, una vez por temporada. No se sentía a gusto en ningún equipo. Lo cierto es que él buscaba algo parecido al equipo de Griffindor, donde tuviera buenos amigos.  
  
Harry también echaba bastante de menos a Ron y a Hermione, pero no se había sentido con fuerzas de llamarlos en estos años. Lo cierto es que sabía que se había pasado un poco pero tampoco lograba entender bien a sus ex -amigos. Ron siempre había sentido celos de él, pero Harry también había envidiado a su amigo. A él también le hubiera gustado tener una familia que le quisiera y no vivir con unos desagradables tíos que no le dijeron que era mago hasta que no tuvieron más remedio. En ese tiempo habría cambiado toda su fama por una buena familia, aunque hubiera sido pobre. Y ahora también lo haría. El hecho de estar en grandes equipos y cobrar mucho no le ayudaba a tener amigos. Si es cierto que tenía bastantes, pero Harry dudaba que fueran de verdad. Lo cierto es que pensaba que estaban con él por conveniencia.  
  
Así que cuando se enteró de que Ron era ahora jugador profesional pensó que esta era su oportunidad para que volvieran a ser amigos. Había pensado en llamarle, pero no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Tenía miedo de que Ron le acusara de volver a él cuando se hacía importante.  
  
Estaba pensando en eso mientras se tomaba el café de por las mañanas. No sabía qué hacer, así que para despejarse abrió el correo que le había llegado esa mañana. La mayoría no le interesaban lo más mínimo, hasta que llego a una que solía recibir todos los años. Era del Club inglés de deportes mágicos (cidm)  
  
Este club celebraba todos los años una gran fiesta dónde acudían todo tipo de celebridades de deportes mágicos, no sólo del quidditch. Iban sobre todo de Inglaterra, pero también a veces venían buenos jugadores de otros países. Harry había acudido a esta fiesta desde que empezó como profesional en la liga, era bastante divertida, allí se podía charlar con otros profesionales, e incluso conocer a jugadores jubilados con buenas aventuras que contar.  
  
También había ayudado a Harry a conocer más sobre otros deportes brujos, que también le hacían gracia. Pero este año la fiesta iba a tener un aliciente especial, si Ron ahora era profesional, seguro que le invitaban, y lo más probable es que Ron fuera. Esa sería una buena oportunidad para que ambos se disculparan por lo que había pasado años atrás.  
  
******  
  
Ya se había acabado el primer entrenamiento de Ron, el cual había acabado con vítores y aplausos de sus compañeros de equipo y de la prensa que estaba por allí.  
  
Ron estaba muy cansado, pero se sentía genial consigo mismo. Había dado lo mejor de él mismo, había hecho muy bien su trabajo y además se lo había pasado en grande.  
  
Los fotógrafos le hicieron varias fotos, y todos los reporteros querían hacerle algunas preguntas. Ron estaba cansado y no le apetecía mucho dar entrevistas en ese momento, así que intentó escabullirse, pero cuando creía que ya estaba a salvo de reporteros locos, se encontró con una chica en la puerta de su viejo coche.  
  
"¿Te puedo hacer sólo una pregunta? Soy del Profeta" la chica parecía convencida de no irse sin su respuesta, así que Ron aceptó moviendo la cabeza, esperando que se conformara con una sola pregunta.  
  
"¿Cómo se sentirá al jugar contra su amigo Harry Potter, del equipo de Falmouth Falcons? Es evidente que tendrán que jugar algún partido en común"  
  
A Ron esa pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. ¿Qué iba a contestar? No iba a decir que ya no eran tan amigos, pero tampoco podía decir que eran los mejores amigos y que lo iban a pasar fatal.  
  
Aunque esto último era cierto, jugar contra Harry le atemorizaba, no sabía si tendría que hablar con él como si no hubiera pasado nada, ignorarle y tratarle como a uno más o escupirle cuando le viera. Ninguna opción le parecía buena.  
  
El caso es que allí estaba esa chica con su bloc de notas mágico, esperando una respuesta. Tenía que contestar ya, o los otros reporteros a los que había despistado le encontrarían y le acosarían.  
  
"Pues... pues la verdad es que no lo sé, porque sencillamente todavía no he jugado con él pero creo que será interesante" La respuesta le pareció correcta, así que se subió al coche, lo puso en marcha y se fue a su casa.  
  
Al llegar, vio encima de su casa un buen montón de cartas. No solía recibir tantas, ni en todas las navidades. Ron gruñó, y pensó en que la gente sólo se interesaba por él cuando era "el jugador de quidditch" y no el "aburrido trabajador de ministerio".  
  
Miró las cartas por encima, había varias de gente del colegio, probablemente para felicitarle. Le hacían ilusión, pero no le apetecía abrirlas ahora. También había un par de marcas mágicas que querían que Ron fuera el representante de su producto estrella y bastantes de revistas que le pedían una entrevista en exclusiva, pagándole una suma de dinero.  
  
Y al final del montón había un sobre verde y rojo, con las letras plateadas CIDM en grande.  
  
El caso es que a Ron le sonaban, pero no caía de qué se trataba. Abrió el sobre por pura curiosidad y se encontró con una invitación para la fiesta anual del club inglés de deportes mágicos. A Ron le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿él invitado a una de las fiestas con mayor prestigio en el ámbito deportivo? Claro que iría, tendría la oportunidad de ver a sus estrellas favoritas, a grandes jugadores de quidditch e incluso... a Harry. Seguro que iría, si le invitaban a él, a Harry era imposible que no. No sabía cómo iba ser el verle, pero al menos lo podría averiguar en poco tiempo.  
  
Faltaban dos semanas para la fiesta, dos semanas que Ron pasó entrenando duro, mejorando, y esperando que en la fiesta Harry y él volvieran a ser lo que fueron en el colegio: los mejores amigos.  
  
Así, llegó el sábado de la celebración. Ron no tenía muy claro qué ponerse. No sabía a qué hora debía llegar. No sabía si haría el ridículo por ir sin pareja. En definitiva, estaba muy nervioso.  
  
Esa fiesta iba a representar mucho para él y quería que todo le fuera bien.  
  
Pero el hecho de que fuera a estar Harry le ponía aún más nervioso.  
  
Salió de su casa y se montó en su coche mágico, el cual no volaba, pero hacía muchas cosas más.  
  
Cuando llegó a la fiesta se encontró con un sueño. Estaba llena de estrellas te todos los tipos de deportes mágicos. Había viejas celebridades de los Chudley Cannons, su actual equipo.  
  
Todo era maravilloso. La sala era enorme, con un techo hechizado en el que se podía ver antiguos partidos de quiedditch realmente importantes. Las mesas de las comidas estaban llenas de aperitivos mágicos de gran categoría y todo estaba decorado con los escudos de equipos de deportes mágicos.  
  
Ron estuvo hablando un buen rato con Marcusio Frecorick, un antiguo jugador de un equipo poco conocido, que le contó grandes aventuras sobre sus viejos partidos.  
  
El pelirrojo se estaba quedando impresionado a oír como una vez se cayó de su escoba, y mientras caía, algo le dio en el pantalón. Cuando estaba en el suelo se dio cuenta de que tenía la snitch en el bolsillo.  
  
O otra vez que una bludger se volvió loca y fue golpeando a todo el público, causando uno de los partidos más accidentados que ha habido en Inglaterra. Hubo miles de heridos.  
  
Y todo eso se lo había contado una sola persona. No se podía imaginar la de cosas que le podrían narrar los otros tantos jubilados.  
  
***** Ron miró su reloj y se quedó atónito, habían pasado casi cuatro horas. La fiesta estaba acabando. Había hablado con muchísima gente y lo había pasado en grande.  
  
Sólo quedaba una cosa, no había visto a Harry en toda la noche.  
  
Se había cruzado con gente varias veces y a Harry ni siquiera le había visto de lejos. Empezaba a pensar que le estaba evitando. O tal vez no hubiera ido.  
  
Ya estaba a punto de irse, estaba cansado y cada vez quedaba menos gente. Además, auque mañana no tuviera entrenamiento había quedado para ir a practicar al campo con sus hermanos.  
  
"Perdona, ¿eres Ron Weasley?" era una chica joven, que le miraba con ojos de ilusión. "Si, soy yo" "¿En serio? Vaya, yo te adoro, ¿sabes? Desde que te vi en "Corazón de bruja" como el nuevo rompecorazones deportivo me enamoré de ti, ¿podrías darme un autógrafo?" "Si, supongo que sí, ¿cómo te lla...?"  
  
Ron no pudo terminar la pregunta, algo había llamado su atención. Al otro lado de la sala, con un pelo alborotado negro y unas gafas estaba Harry Potter, su viejo amigo.  
  
Se le quedó mirando y al instante él también le miró. Sus vistas se quedaron clavadas, sin saber qué hacer.  
  
Ron no sabía si acercarse o no. Había esperado ese momento, y ahora no estaba seguro de que tuviera que ser él el que se acercara. Al fin y al cabo la pelea que tuvieron había sido por su culpa.  
  
Y por la cabeza de Harry pasaba lo mismo. Es cierto que quería verle, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Al fin y al cabo había sido Ron el que se había puesto como una furia aquel día.  
  
Permanecieron así unos segundos, en que ambos esperaban que el otro fuera a disculparse, pero eso no pasó.  
  
Alguien tiró del brazo de Harry. "Harry, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ya no queda nadie" Era un amigo y compañero de Harry. Este miró por última vez a Ron, y se fue. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta no quitó la vista de los ojos de Ron. Se estaba arrepintiendo de no hablar con él, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
"Bueno, me terminas de firmar el autógrafo ¿o no?" Ron volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que la chica seguía allí.  
  
"Si, si, ya voy" Hizo un garabato con su nombre y sin despedirse de la chica se fue de la fiesta, de la que no salía muy contento.  
  
***** En algún lugar del Londres muggle, un día después de la fiesta, una chica se despertaba por el sonido del teléfono. Hermione Granger se levantó de mala gana un domingo tan pronto.  
  
"¡Hermione! Soy Ginny. Ve ahora mismo al callejón Diagón y compra El Profeta" "¡Ginny! ¿Es que ya no dices hola? ¿Y qué ha pasado para que me llames por teléfono, casi no sabes usarlo?" "Es importante" "¿No habrá vuelto Voldemort o algún oreo?" Hermione pensaba lo peor. Ginny nunca la llamaba por teléfono. "No, tranquila, pero tu cómpralo, que te vas a quedar a cuadros"  
  
Después de cómo estaba Ginny, Hermione necesitaba comprar El profeta, aunque sólo fuera por saber qué había pasado.  
  
Así que se vistió y se fue en metro hasta la entrada del bar muggle al Callejón Diagón.  
  
Allí recordaba haber comprado los libros de texto. También recordaba el tiempo que pasó con Harry y Ron allí.  
  
Y precisamente estaba pensando en ellos, cuando llegó al quiosco brujo y vio en la portada del Profeta: "Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, ahora enemigos" y venía una foto trucada con magia. En la mitad izquierda se veía a Harry montado en su escoba volando hacía la derecha con cara amenazadora. En la parte derecha estaba igual con Ron, sólo que volando hacía la izquierda.  
  
Así parecía que se iban a chocar, y las caras que tenían parecían anunciar peleas. La foto apenas se movía, pero los ojos y la boca de ambos cambiaba y se ponían más violentas.  
  
Hermione se quedó asombrada, no sólo era El Profeta, también todas las revistas deportivas y periódicos. Cogió la noticia del Profeta y empezó a leer.  
  
"En la fiesta que celebra el CIDM (club inglés deportes mágicos) ocurrió un suceso que dejó extrañados a más de uno. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, ambos conocidos por participar intensivamente en la lucha que derrotó al señor Tenebroso, demostraron ayer indiferencia el uno con el otro. Weasley, recientemente fichado por los Chudley Cannons fue amigo de Potter (actual jugador de los Falmouth Falcons) en el colegio. Pero todos pensábamos que seguían siéndolos, hasta que anoche, en la nombrada fiesta del CIDM, no se dirigieron ni una palabra. Testigos presentes afirman incluso que hubo momentos en los que se echaron miradas de odio reprimido. Se cree..."  
  
Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta. No se podía creer lo que veía. ¿Ron era ahora de los Chudley Cannons? En la noticia se explicaba cuando le habían cogido y cómo.  
  
Compró unas revistas más para ojearlas en su casa y ver que decían de sus ex-amigos.  
  
Ya en su casa, Hermione empezó a pensar en todos estos años y en lo patético que resultaba el hecho de que ninguno se atreviera a dar el primer paso.  
  
Pero eso iba a cambiar, el día siguiente iría al entrenamiento de Ron. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero iba a conseguir que el trío se uniera de nuevo.  
  
¿Y bien? Lo cierto es que este capítulo me ha costado un poco más. Y además he tenido unos exámenes muy complicados esta semana. Así que disculpen que haya tardado un poco más. Bueno, a los que quieran romance, en el próximo capítulo ya voy a meter un poco de Hr/R, así que prepárense. Y una cosa más, dejen Reviews xfa!!! Chaíto 


	4. Recuperando el tiempo perdido

Hola! aquí va otro, que lo disfruten.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO  
  
Hermione se había levantado pronto. Hoy no iría a trabajar. Tampoco pasaba nada, ya que quería dejar su actual empleo.  
  
Había trabajado en un supermercado los últimos cinco años para pagarse la carrera, pero ahora que ya la había terminado no quería seguir.  
  
Lo cierto es que no tenía muy claro qué hacer. Tenía dos posibilidades: Seguir en el mundo muggle y trabajar de psicóloga o volver al mundo mágico.  
  
Seguro que la cogerían en un buen trabajo, ya que tenía muchos títulos del colegio, notas impresionantes. Eso sin tener en cuenta que era Hermione Granger.  
  
Cuando empezó la carrera creía que cuando terminara tendría claro lo que quería hacer, pero ahora no estaba nada segura de qué hacer.  
  
La atraía el mundo de los magos, pero no quería volver y darse cuenta de que ya no valía para bruja, de que se la habían olvidado todos los conjuros. Además de que no quería pensar que lo que había aprendido en la universidad no la valdría para nada.  
  
Estaba pensando todo esto mientras se encaminaba al campo de quidditch de los Chudley Cannons.  
  
Este se encontraba en una zona de brujos algo lejos de dónde Hermione vivía. Tenía que ir a una tienda dónde se podía alquilar la chimenea para viajar con polvos flu. Desde allí se dirigiría a otra tienda de la misma cadena cercana al campo. Y allí se encontraría con Ron, aunque este no lo sabía.  
  
Ron. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron. Hermione se había sentido mal muchas veces al pensar que su última conversación había sido una pelea.  
  
Pero se iba a acabar tanta estupidez. Hablaría con Ron, haría las paces con él y le convencería para ir a ver a Harry.  
  
También había pensado en ir primero a ver a Harry, pero no era buena idea. Él ni siquiera sabía que había estudiado en la universidad. Además, de cierto modo tenía una ilusión especial en ver a Ron.  
  
Nunca lo había reconocido, pero siempre había sentido algo distinto con Ron que con Harry. Quería mucho a los dos, pero tenía sentimientos distintos.  
  
No sentía celos de las chicas que estaban con Harry, al contrario que de Ron. A veces se le erizaba el pelo de los brazos cuando Ron se acercaba y más de una noche había soñado con él.  
  
Pero nunca se había reconocido a si misma lo que sentía por él. No le gustaba pensar en Ron así. Y lo cierto es que todavía no había reconocido ese sentimiento. No quería que algo como eso estropeara su amistad incluso antes de esta volviera a existir.  
  
La puerta que daba acceso al campo estaba cerrada. Hermione miró su reloj. Según ponía una revista los entrenamientos terminarían en un par de minutos. Se apoyó en la pared y se fijó en su mano. Estaba temblando de emoción.  
  
Entonces vio que un grupito de chicas y chicos más jóvenes que ella se acercaba gritando y dando saltos. Parecían un grupo de fans, todos con la camiseta del equipo.  
  
Había con el nombre de todos los jugadores, pero el que más se repetía era sin duda el de Ron. El grupo se paró al lado de la puerta, muy cerca de dónde se encontraba Hermione. Tres amigos de entre todos, dos chicos y una chica, hablaban alto y cerca de Hermione, así que pudo escuchar lo que decían.  
  
"Max es el mejor. Desde que está en el equipo no ha entrado casi ninguna quaffle. Es un guardián alucinante" "Pues prefiero a Marcus, le da a las bludgers con más fuerza que ninguno" "Sí, la verdad es que es muy bueno, pero que prefiero a Ron, el nuevo" "A ti te gusta porque te parece que es guapo" "Feo no es, pero reconoce que al equipo le venía haciendo falta un cazador así. Además venció a Voldemort"  
  
Hermione les estaba mirando de reojo, y estaba pensando en el hecho de que Ron ya tenía fans que discutían con sus amigos por él. Esto le provocó una sensación de celos y de duda. Tal vez Ron ya querría hablar con ella ahora que era profesional. Pero en el fondo Hermione sabía que Ron nunca haría eso.  
  
Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y empezaron a salir los jugadores. El grupo de fans enloqueció y empezó a gritar y a tirarse sobre ellos.  
  
Unos pedían autógrafos, otros fotos, y algunos incluso querían cortarles algo de ropa o de pelo.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta de que los jugadores no hacían mucho caso y que estaban más por irse a sus casas que por hacer realidad el sueño de esos chavales. Tenía que actuar rápido o Ron se iría.  
  
No podía gritar su nombre, porque no la haría caso. Además de ella más gente estaba gritando Ron sin parar.  
  
Ron ya se estaba metiendo en su coche, lo cierto es que apenas le veía, pero podía divisar pelo rojo entrando a un coche.  
  
Se iba a ir, y Hermione no habría hablado con él. Entonces algo vino a la cabeza de Hermione.  
  
"¡¡¡PELIRRO!!! ¡Pelirro, soy Hermione!"  
  
Algo hizo que Ron se parara en seco. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Pelirro? Eso sólo se lo llamaba Hermione, nadie más conocía ese mote. Y además conocía esa voz. Se dio la vuelta y la vio.  
  
Allí estaba Hermione con unos vaqueros y una sudadera, con un pelo largo al viento. Y estaba mirándole a él, a sus ojos. Algo rodó por el cuerpo de Ron. Cerró la puerta del coche y siguió mirándola.  
  
Hermione estaba atontada. Hacía cinco años que no le veía, y había cambiado. Se le notaba más maduro y sobretodo estaba más guapo. O al menos eso es lo que le pareció a ella. Su pelo se movía con el viento, su aspecto despreocupado, su cuerpo... Todo le parecía a Hermione nuevo, pero a la vez muy conocido.  
  
Ninguno sabía que hacer, así que se dejaron llevar. Se acercaron y se abrazaron, sin decir nada, olvidando que habían estado cinco años sin hablarse.  
  
Se empezaron a separar y Ron susurró al oído de Hermione "Vámonos, o no nos dejarán irnos" Así la agarró de la mano y la acercó hacía su coche, dónde los dos entraron. Arrancó y empezaron a alejarse.  
  
Mientras se iban la chica de antes susurró "¿No era esa Hermione Granger?"  
  
Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Parecía que tenían miedo de estropear el momento que acababan de pasar. Pero sí se miraban y sonreían. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna hasta que pararon en un parque, donde Ron aparcó. Se bajaron y empezaron a caminar, todavía sin hablar.  
  
"Ron" Hermione había decidido ser la primera, ya que le pelirrojo no se animaba. "¿Si?" Ron no todavía no se creía lo que estaba pasando. "¿Qué nos ha pasado? Tu, Harry y yo éramos los mejores amigos, y por una estúpida pelea hemos perdido cinco años." "Lo sé, es casi lo único en lo que he pensado estos últimos años. Pero no me atrvía a llamaros. Ya sabes, Harry de jugador profesional, con amigos nuevos. Y tú, bueno seguro que lo has pasado bien y has conocido a mucha gente. En cambio yo..." "Ron, yo también tenía miedo, pensaba que tu ya no me hablarías y Harry ni siquiera lo sabía, no quería otra reacción como la tuya" "Ya sé que me pasé, pero entiéndeme, yo pensé que te perdería, y al final fue así" "¿Y por qué no recuperamos el tiempo perdido? Si quieres podíamos ir ahora mismo a buscar a Hary y..." "Harry. Pensé que querías verme a mí primero" Ron sonrió a Hermione, la cual se puso un poco roja. Ron había aprendido que la oportunidades no hay que dejarlas pasar, y no iba a desaprovechar esa tarde. "Sí, bueno no. A Harry también le quiero ver, pero... pensé que tu primero mejor y..." Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No quería decir que prefería verle a él antes que Harry, pero lo cierto es que era un poco cierto. Ron se estaba acercando a Hermione peligrosamente y con una sonrisa expuesta. "¿Y...?" Ron dijo esperando repuesta. "Y..." Hermione no pudo terminar. Los labios de Ron estaban sobre los suyos. La estaba besando, y ella estaba respondiéndole.  
  
No se lo podía creer. Esa misma mañana no tenía claro que Ron la fuera a hablar y ahora estaba besándola. Y miles de sentimientos se habían apoderado de ella. Ya no podía negar sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Sólo quería quedarse así para siempre.  
  
Y en la cabeza de Ron había cientos de pensamientos que se cruzaban entre ellos. No se creía lo que acababa de hacer, simplemente estaba viviendo el momento. No le había dado tiempo a pensar en que ella no le correspondiera, porque todo le había pillado por sorpresa. Pero al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien, ella estaba besándole también y estaba siendo uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, por no decir que el que más.  
  
El beso se cortó suavemente, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Esa sonrisa valía por todas las palabras de disculpa, de amor y de unión que existieran.  
  
Hermione se acercó al oído de Ron y susurró lo que ambos estaban pensando.  
  
"Recuperemos más tiempo perdido" Y así se volvieron a besar.  
  
*** ¿Y bien? Tal vez este capítulo es un poco ñoño para algunos, pero a mi me gusta como me quedó. En fin, si quieren que lo continue ya saben, den a un botoncito de ahí abajo y dejen un review (bonito o feo, da igual, aunque mejor bonito) 


	5. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Bueno, primero pedir perdón por el retraso, pero es que estoy con los exámenes y he estado Todo este tiempo sin parar. Pero ya está aquí el quinto capítulo, así que lo de siempre, que les guste.  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: ¿POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL?  
  
Hermione y Ron habían quedado, y ella no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Todavía no se creía lo que había pasado el día anterior, había sido como un sueño. Habían estado todo el día juntos, pero casi no habían hablado (n/a: no hace falta que explique el por qué, ¿no?).  
  
Esa tarde iban a hablar seriamente de todo lo que les había pasado en el tiempo en que no se habían visto y cómo podrían volver a unirse con Harry.  
  
A las doce se encontrarían en un restaurante de la zona muggle. Comerían y charlarían. Pero algo tan simple tenía a Hermione loca. Y no era la única.  
  
Ron estaba tan nervioso como ella. Durante la noche se había preguntado cómo podía haber hecho lo había hecho. No era propio de él. Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto.  
  
También había estado pensando que hacía bien poco era un aburrido trabajador del Ministerio, sin ganas de levantarse. Y ahora estaba jugando al quidditch y con Hermione a su lado. La felicidad, o no viene, o viene en grandes cantidades.  
  
Se vistió con ropa muggle y salió a la calle pensando en todo esto.  
  
Pero había algo más que todavía faltaba. Era Harry, su viejo amigo de pelo azabache era lo único que faltaba ahora en Ron para sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
  
Ese día no irían a hablar con Harry. Primero tenían que decidir cómo lo harían. Lo cierto es que apenas sabían dónde buscar a Harry. Su equipo tenía más dinero que los Chudley Cannons y no podían esperarlo a la salida del entrenamiento como a Ron, ya que tenían seguridad para evitar fans incómodos.  
  
Tampoco sabían dónde vivía. Harry tenía más de una casa, y había rumores de que tenía pisos pequeños por toda la Inglaterra muggle que nadie conocía. Se decía que los utilizaba para relajarse, ya que dónde se encontraban nadie le buscaría. Y además también era posible que tuviera más pisos de estos por todo el mundo.  
  
Otra posibilidad era esperar a que Ron y él tuvieran un partido, pero según el pelirrojo no tendrían ningún partido en mucho tiempo.  
  
Así que si querían verle tendrían que investigar un poco.  
  
Eran las doce menos cinco y Hermione ya estaba en el restaurante "Dragón" Era un sitio conocido por mucha gente. Servían buena comida, no era muy caro y además era informal.  
  
Estaba mirando un menú de comida que había en una ventana cuando alguien la tapó los ojos por detrás y preguntó quien era.  
  
"Ron... sé perfectamente que eres tú" El pelirrojo la destapó los ojos y le dio un beso.  
  
Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron algo de comida muggle. Hermione no tuvo que recomendar a Ron, este ya conocía diversos platos, aunque nunca los había probado.  
  
Estuvieron largo rato hablando de lo que les había pasado. La que más hablaba era Hermione, quien tenía más cosas interesantes que contar que Ron.  
  
Ya eran casi las dos y estaban en un banco de calle sentados. Seguían hablando. Ron estaba contando cómo le habían cogido para los Chudley Cannons, cuando irremediablemente salió el tema de Harry.  
  
"He pensado que podríamos ir a hablar con sus tíos, a lo mejor saben algo" propuso Hermione  
  
"¿Y qué van a saber ellos? Sabes perfectamente que pasaban de Harry como de la mierda"  
  
"¿Y qué propones tú?"  
  
"¿Sabes lo qué es El Campo Dorado?" Hermione negó con la cabeza y Ron siguió "Es un campo de quidditch con las mejores instalaciones que te puedas imaginar. Alguna vez se ha jugado en él, pero sólo en ocasiones muy importantes. Ya sabes, mundiales, copas internacionales y cosas así"  
  
"¿Y qué?" Hermione no entendía lo que le quería decir. No estaría proponiendo esperar hasta un mundial, era demasiado tiempo.  
  
"Pues que una de esas ocasiones se acerca. El equipo de Harry va a jugar contra los Penxuns, un equipo japonés muy bueno. Es tan sólo un partido amistoso, pero dada la fama de ambos equipos se va a jugar en el Campo Dorado"  
  
"¿Y por qué tenemos que esperar a ese partido y no vamos a cualquier otro que juegue Harry?"  
  
"Porque en un partido de liga sería imposible ver a Harry. Ya sabes, por lo de la seguridad. Pero a este partido no puede ir cualquiera. Aunque hay muchas gradas, las entradas son mucho más caras. Solamente irán personajes importantes japoneses e ingleses. Será más fácil encontrar a Harry"  
  
"Yo no estría tan segura, habrá mucha más protección por los japoneses, y no creo que podamos hablar con Harry"  
  
"Ahí te equivocas. Si es verdad que habrá protección especial, pero sólo para los extranjeros. Y además nadie hará caso al equipo de Harry. A ese le pueden entrevistar muchas veces, pero a los Penxuns sólo ese día"  
  
"¿Tienes entradas?" Hermione no estaba covencida de que fuera a ser tan fácil, pero ella no tenía una idea mejor.  
  
"Sí, me las ha mandado el entrenador. El partido es en una semana. Vete preparando, vas a volver a ver a Harry"  
  
Hermione sonrió, se acercó a Ron y le besó. El resto de la tarde y los días siguientes fueron maravillosos para los dos. Estaban muy felices, y sabían que lo único que faltaba estaba cerca.  
  
***  
  
Ron se levantó pronto, quería repasar en algún libro la trayectoria de los Penxuns, para hacerse una idea de cómo sería el partido de esa tarde.  
  
Lo cierto es que el equipo japonés era muy bueno, incluso puede que demasiad bueno para los Falmouth Falcons. Este equipo era muy bueno, habían ganado muchas veces, pero los japoneses también. Más de una vez a lo largo de su historia habían conseguido ser nombrados mejor equipo, y la selección japonesa se parecía muchas veces en casi todo a los Penxuns.  
  
Esperaba que ganara Harry. Una de las mejores maneras de acercarse a su viejo amigo era felicitándole por un partido ganado.  
  
Lo que Ron no dudaba, nadie lo hacía, era de que iba a ser un acontecimiento muy emocionante.  
  
Brujos de toda Inglaterra se quejaban del alto precio de las entradas y de la exclusividad del partido. Pero esto que hace unos meses habría molestado tanto a Ron era ahora algo estupendo.  
  
El partido empezaría a las cuatro y había quedado con Hermione a las tres en el pueblo dónde se encontraba el Campo Dorado. El pueblo estaba a rebosar de fans que tenían la ilusión de ver a alguien. Ron sabía que iban a estar allí para nada.  
  
Cuando se encontraron se dieron un beso de saludo y se dirigieron al campo. Todavía faltaba una hora, pero era mejor coger un sitio alto, por la mitad del campo, dónde Harry les pudiera ver mientras jugaba. Así puede que él les buscara a ellos.  
  
Durante la hora que faltaba para el comienzo del partido el campo se fue llenando de periodistas que no se creían su suerte, brujos con dinero suficiente para pagarse una entrada y miembros importantes, tanto japoneses como ingleses.  
  
Aún así las gradas estaban casi vacías. Es cierto que habían asistido muchos jugadores profesionales como Ron, a los que les regalaban las entradas, pero había demasiados asientos como para llenarlos todos.  
  
Lo que nadie dudaba es que si las entradas hubieran sido más asequibles las gradas estarían a punto de estallar con cientos de fans del quidditch. Esos fans que se empujaban en las afueras del campo.  
  
Por fin, y tras haber cantado los himnos de los equipos, estos salieron al campo volando en sus escobas.  
  
Los japoneses tenían fama de manejar las escobas con una facilidad asombrosa. Y no era mentira, volaban rápido y hacían piruetas que habrían resultado imposibles para Ron.  
  
Pudieron divisar a Harry y se quedaron bastante sorprendidos. Había mejorado mucho y era realmente bueno. Hermione además se sorprendió de cómo había cambiado. Ella hacía mucho que no le veía y la verdad es que estaba bastante guapo, aunque no tanto como Ron, pensó Hermione.  
  
Los primeros diez minutos fueron sorprendentes. Los únicos que ya habían anotado puntos eran los japoneses, aunque el juego estaba siendo realmente emocionante.  
  
Era muy difícil que Harry llegara a verlos, ya que no paraba quieto ni un momento. Se moví por todo el campo y a la única persona que prestaba atención era al buscador japonés, un chico joven con pelo largo que se movía tan rápido que era difícil seguirle diez segundos seguidos.  
  
Pasaron otros diez minutos y los japoneses seguían manejando la quaffle más y metiendo más tantos. Los Falmouth Falcons apenas habían anotado dos veces.  
  
La diferencia de marcadores estaba empezando a ser peligrosa, Harry y su equipo estaban de bastante mal humor, se les notaba en las caras.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban preocupados, pero al mismo tiempo se lo estaban pasando genial. Sobre todo ella, que hacía años que no veía un partido de quiddich. Además este tenía mucha categoría.  
  
Cuando pasó, nadie lo vio. Estaban ya en el minuto cuarenta y dos y los japoneses seguían ganando por mucho. En tan sólo diez segundos, una bludger estuvo a punto de dar a un jugador inglés, los Falmouth Falcons metieron un tanto, y Sath, el buscador japonés, atrapó la snicht.  
  
Por los altavoces se empezó a pregonar, en inglés y japonés, que el equipo visitante era el ganador. Y no sólo había ganado, sino que también había humillado a los ingleses. El equipo de Harry bajaba con caras de pocos amigos, sabiendo que al día siguiente aparecería su derrota en todos los periódicos y revistas.  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados, tal vez Harry no estuviera ahora para hablar con ellos.  
  
Los jugadores empezaron a entrar en los vestuarios, unos más alegres que otros. Ron y Hermione esperarían a Harry en una sala interior, que también era parte del campo. Allí habría muchos periodistas, por lo que intentarían salir e irse a otro lugar.  
  
Estuvieron esperando una media hora, comentando el partido, cuando por fin el moreno apareció en la sala. Reporteros de todo tipo se lanzaron sobre él, lo que no le gustó nada.  
  
Ron fue a ayudarlo y se metió entre todos los periodistas, intentando llegar a su viejo amigo.  
  
Harry estaba muy agobiado, no estaba como para responder preguntas. Había hecho un ridículo que se tardaría en olvidar. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, darse una ducha y dormir catorce horas seguidas.  
  
Estaba intentando apartar a los reporteros con la mano, cuando sonó un "au!" de dolor. Había dado a alguien. Miró para ver de qué reportero se trataba. Pero no vio a ningún periodista, sino a un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules al que conocía muy bien.  
  
Todos los reporteros se les quedaron mirando. Ver a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley juntos era mejor reportaje que el partido que se acababa de vivir.  
  
"Ven, estoy ahí con hermione" dijo Ron a Harry, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si todavía estuvieran en el colegio.  
  
Harry siguió a Ron hasta donde Hermione les aguardaba. Esta se tiró en sus brazos. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, sólo se miraron, hasta que Ron empezó a reir tontamente y sus dos amigos se unieron.  
  
Los fotógrafos estaban gastando carretes con la escena. Hermione se dio cuenta y cogió a cada uno de una manga y tiró hacía la puerta.  
  
Salieron corriendo antes de que ningún periodista ansioso les alcanzara. Los tres corrían sin parar, riéndose todavía de todo. Hermione, que iba la primera, se dirigía a la salida del pueblo, que daba a un bosque pequeño. En ese bosque había una salida a otro pueblo.  
  
Llegaron al bosque, y como ya no les seguía nadie, se pararon a descansar. Los tres estaban en forma, ellos por el quidditch y ella porque hacía deporte muggle a diario.  
  
Una vez recuperaron la respiración a ritmo normal se miraron. No sabían que tenían que decir.  
  
"Bueno, bueno, bueno" empezó Hermione, con una sonrisa.  
  
"Malo, malo, malo" dijo Harry, con lo que los tres se empezaron a reír de nuevo.  
  
"Oye Harry, todo lo que ha pasado..." dijo Ron, pero Harry no le dejó terminar "Lo que ha pasado es la tontería más grande del mundo. Perdone Ron, aquella tarde me pasé, no sé..."  
  
"Te perdono" dijo Ron y tras una mirada se abrazaron los tres dando por reanudada su amistad.  
  
"Bueno, yo también te perdono a ti" dijo Harry  
  
"Y yo os perdono que seais tan estúpidos los dos" dijo Hermione.  
  
"Y yo te perdono el que el otro día no vinieras a hablar conmigo" dijo Ron. Lo dijo en el mismo tono de broma que estaban utilizando todos, pero no sentó así a Harry.  
  
"Pero si fuiste tú el que no fue a hablar conmigo" dijo Harry  
  
"Eras tú el que me tenía que pedir perdón a mi" Ron estaba empezando a molestarse de nuevo  
  
"Los dos nos teníamos que pedir perdón, no sólo yo"  
  
"Pero si yo no hice nada aquella tarde" Hermione no decía nada, pero no iba a dejar que se enfadaran de nuevo  
  
"Bueno, no ireis a caer en el mismo error, ¿no?"  
  
"No Hermione, es él el que está equivocado, no los dos" dijo Ron muy convencido "Al fin y al cabo fue su culpa que nos separáramos" Harry miró a Ron con furia  
  
"Si es eso lo que piensas, será mejor que me vaya, no necesito más amigos" Harry se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar.  
  
"¡¿Es que sois imbéciles?! No os dais cuenta de que esto no tiene sentido, de que no podemos volver a enfadarnos  
  
Pero ninguno le hizo caso. Ambos se fueron en direcciones opuestas y Hermione se quedó un poco allí, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Esa noche se iría sóla, no tenái ganas de hablar con Ron.  
  
¿Y bien? Sé que es difícil pensar que después de reconciliarse vuelvan a enfadarse, pero bueno. Al fin y al cabo, no podían volver a ser amigos sin más, sin que pase algo interesante. En fin, les espero en el próximo capítulo (espero no tardar tanto) Y una cosa más...-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW- REVIEW-REVIEW REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW- REVIEW-REVIEW REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW- REVIEW-REVIEW REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Mientras el tiempo pasa

Hola, perdonen la tardanza, pero no sabía como enfocar este capítulo. En este capítulo he metido un poquito de otra pareja y el principio del final de la historia. Bueno, no me lío más. Léanlo y que les guste.  
  
Capítulo 6: Mientras el tiempo pasa  
  
Habían pasado un par de meses del incidente del bosque. Hermione seguía con Ron, y se veía con Harry. Pero no lograba que se juntaran los tres.  
  
Hermione había gastado mucha saliva en intentar convencerles de que eran idiotas. Cuando por fin se habían reconciliado, vuelven a pelear.  
  
Harry solía decir que todo era absurdo, que después de esos cinco años no iban a poder ser amigos de nuevo, aunque lo sintiera. Ron decía lo mismo.  
  
A pesar de haber estudiado el comportamiento humano en su carrera, todavía no era capaz de comprender la forma de ser masculina y su estúpido orgullo.  
  
¿Cómo era posible que hubieran discutido de nuevo por una tontería? Hemione se daba cuenta de que Harry en aquel momento no se debía sentir muy bien. Acababa de ser humillado en el terreno de juego. Y Ron, bueno Ron era la persona más cabezota del mundo.  
  
Así, estos dos meses habían sido bastante extraños. A Ron no le gustaba que Hermione se viera con Harry, ya que decía que era ir contra él, pero Hermione pasaba de él olímpicamente.  
  
Por otro lado la liga había seguido. Los Chudley Cannons estaban en un puesto muy elevado, al que no llegaban desde hacía años. Ron se estaba convirtiendo en un jugador muy importante, y su nombre se barajaba para formar parte de la selección inglesa.  
  
Y los Falmouth Falcons también iban muy bien. Eran ya preferidos para jugar la final y llevarse otro título a sus vitrinas.  
  
Revistas deportivas insinuaban ya el enfrentamiento entre estos dos equipos. Decían que sería interesante ver combatir a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley. Además, las revistas rosas ya habían anunciado el romance entre Ron y Hermione, lo cual hacía más deseado el partido.  
  
Mucha gente pensaba que Harry y Hermione habían sido novios en el colegio, por ciertas publicaciones de cierta reportera en el cuarto curso (N/A recuerdan?)  
  
Los dos equipos no se habían enfrentado todavía, y todo indicaba que sólo lo harían si llegaban ambos a la final.  
  
De vez en cuando, cuando Ron o Harry ganaban, Hermione deseaba que no hubiera quidditch. Sabía que si se enfrentaban no habría solución posible a su amistad. No sabía qué equipo ganaría, pero estaba claro que Ron o Harry no aceptarían perder.  
  
Esa mañana hacía mucho frío. Harry se había levantado pronto porque había quedado con Hermione. Esta le había prometido una sorpresa, y Harry no tenía ni idea de qué se podría tratar.  
  
Llegó más pronto de lo necesario, y se sentó en un banco. Como siempre era un barrio muggle, así que no tenía razón para preocuparse por fans locos.  
  
Por esta razón, cuando una chica se acercó a él y le abrazó gritando su nombre, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, pensó que se había equivocado de lugar, que ese era un sitio para magos.  
  
Cuando la chica se separó de él, Harry pudo mirarla mejor.  
  
Era una chica de altura normal, más o menos como él, con ojos azules y una sonrisa preciosa. Llevaba un gorro de invierno en la cabeza, y apenas se la veía el pelo.  
  
"No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?" dijo la chica, su voz le sonaba, pero no era capaz de identificarla. "Pues no, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que nos conozcamos" "Ya, pues yo no te diré quién soy" con esto la chica misteriosa se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa. No parecía importarla que no la reconociera.  
  
Harry no sabía qué decir, ¿realmente la conocía? Ella le estaba mirando. La verdad es que esa sonrisa le recordaba algo, y le inspiraba confianza, alegría y algo más.  
  
Pasaron unos diez minutos, en los que la chica no hablaba, pero de vez en cuando se reía sola. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo qué hacer, y su reloj le recordaba que Hermione llegaba tarde.  
  
Cansado, miró a la chica con intención de preguntarla qué pasaba, si sabía algo de su amiga o simplemente quién era ella.  
  
Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, algo había saltado en su mente al comprobar una cosa que antes no había visto.  
  
Debajo del gorro de la chica salían unos pelitos rojos. Y ese pelo rojo sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.  
  
"¡Ginny!" "Vaya, por fin, desde luego has perdido mucha astucia"  
  
En ese momento llegó Hermione corriendo y pidiendo perdón por llegar tarde.  
  
"Ya era hora guapa, hemos estado un cuarto de hora sin hablar, el chaval no caía en quién era" dijo Ginny riéndose tidavía  
  
"Perdona, pero has cambiado mucho" se excusó Harry  
  
Hermione sonrió a Ginny, diciéndola con la mirada algo que sólo ellas entendían y se rieron las dos.  
  
"Bueno, ¿qué es de tu vida?" con estas palabras de Harry Ginny empezó a relatar lo que la había pasado desde que finalizó Hogwarts.  
  
Primero se había ido a Austria a hacer un trabajo sobre una especie desconocida hasta entonces, los "Xes", un tipo de lagarto cuya sangre curaba muy bien ciertos embrujos. Por esto el nombre de Ginny Weasley se había hecho famoso entre los investigadores de especies mágicas.  
  
Después de esto había conseguido un puesto para seguir con la investigación de especies nuevas, viajando por todo el mundo y conociendo a todo tipo de gente.  
  
Las historias de Ginny ocuparon un largo rato de charla. Entre las aventuras de la hermana de Ron se incluían varias historias de chicos, que ponían a Harry un poco celoso, aunque no lo reconociera.  
  
"Vaya, has estado enamorada muchas veces, ¿no?" dijo Harry casi sin darse cuenta de lo que pronunciaba  
  
"No la verdad es que sólo dos veces. Una de ti, durante siete largos años, y otra de un chico del que prefiero no hablar" dijo Ginny como si nada, ya no parecía importarle reconocerlo.  
  
"¿De mi? Es una broma, ¿no?" "Broma ninguna, desde luego los chicos sois medio tontos, anda que no tuviste oportunidades de enterarte"  
  
Harry pensó que se le debía de haber quedado una cara demasiado tonta, ya que tanto Hermione como Ginny reprimían la risa.  
  
"Bueno, no te lo tomes a mal. Pensé que como ya ha pasado mucho tiempo no te importaría"  
  
"Si no me importa, pero me ha sorprendido"  
  
"Vale, vale parejita, yo me tengo que ir. Le prometí a Ron que estaría pronto en casa" al oír la palabra Ron Harry hizo una mueca, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si Hermione se iba lo que quedaba de tarde iba a ser muy tenso.  
  
"Hasta luego Hermi" dijo Ginny. Hermione le dirigió un guiño de ojo antes de marcharse. Harry no se dio cuenta, estaba en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
"¿Y bien? Todavía no me has contado tu versión del tema de Ron y tú"  
  
"A saber cuál es su versión. Yo creo que está muy claro, cuando nos peleamos hace cinco años los dos fuimos bastante idiotas, es verdad. Pero ahora es imposible que nos reconciliemos. El otro día quedó demostrado. Ahora cada uno tiene su vida y no hay más qué hablar"  
  
Harry había dicho esto muy deprisa, con un aire de enojo en sus ojos, pero no parecía alterarse demasiado. Y a diferencia de lo que podía pensar Harry, Ginny dio por zanjado el tema.  
  
"¿Por qué no vamos a bailar un rato a una discoteca?" Ginny se levantó, no pensaba aceptar un no. "¿Qué?" "Venga, Hermione me las mostró, son divertidas" y con esto cogió la mano de Harry y empezó a andar.  
  
Harry no era tímido y tampoco tonto, así que se dejó llevar adonde fuera. Se metieron en una discoteca llamada "Génesis" dónde la música incitaba al baile.  
  
Durante el resto del tiempo que estuvieron juntos ese día no pararon de bailar, aunque tampoco pasó nada más.  
  
De todas maneras ese día fue el comienzo de una de esas amistades con derecho a roce. Harry y Ginny solían salir juntos casi todos los sábados, aunque nunca pasaba nada.  
  
Y así, poco a poco, fue llegando el final de la temporada de quidditch. Ese día los Falmouth Falcons jugaban contra los Kenmare Kestrels.  
  
El partido estaba a punto de acabar, ya que Harry ya había visto la snitch. De todas maneras su equipo ganaba por mayoría, y cuando el moreno sintió la pequeña pelota voladora en sus manos, quedó clara su victoria.  
  
Todos los jugadores bajaron al campo menos Harry, que se acercó a las gradas, donde se encontraba Ginny.  
  
Pero esta no parecía contenta, sólo sonreía forzosamente.  
  
"¿No me felicitas?" Ginny casi no oía a Harry. Detrás de ella miles de personas intentaban tocar al buscador. Pero aún así, Ginny pudo articular algo. Su boca formó una O, que Harry entendió a la primera.  
  
Ginny había pronunciado el nombre se su hermano. Harry empezó a descender al campo, pensando en que los Chudley Cannons también habían llegado a la final.  
  
En una semana se enfrentaría a Ron.  
  
¿Y bien? Si les ha gustado pueden ponerlo en el review, y si no también, qué más da! Pues eso, besitos y hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	7. Un viejo amigo

Hola!!  
  
Lo primero pedir perdón por lo de los ojos de Ginny, ya no me acordaba.  
  
Y ya está el séptimo capítulo, así que disfrútenlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 7: UN VIEJO AMIGO  
  
Ron no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.  
  
Iba a enfrentarse a Harry, y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Si perdía sería totalmente humillante. El mundo mágico nunca lo olvidaría, Ronald Weasley vencido por Harry Potter. Ese sería el titular de periódicos y revistas del todo el mundo.  
  
Pero eso no le importaba realmente. Había algo peor. Su propia novia y hermana eran grandes amigas de Harry. Ron tenía miedo de que le abandonaran por perder. Aunque sabía que no pasaría, tenía miedo.  
  
Así que Ron se había propuesto ganar como única alternativa. Harry podía atrapar la snitch cuando quisiera, que para entonces él ya habría marcado muchos tantos más que el equipo contrario.  
  
Y a pesar de tenerlo tan claro, seguía sin poder dormirse.  
  
Encendió la luz de la mesilla. Esa noche Hermione no había ido a dormir con él, así que estaba solo.  
  
Cogió de un cajón una edición pasada del Profeta, de hacía unos seis años, de cuando vencieron a Voldemort. El vencerle había sido un acontecimiento mundial, y el periódico mago había dedicado innumerables ediciones.  
  
Entre las fotos que venían Ron se fijó en una en especial. En la foto aparecían Harry, Hermione y él mismo sonriendo. Estaban manchados y heridos por la lucha que acababan de librar, pero sonreían abiertamente, los tres juntos, como los amigos que habían sido tanto tiempo.  
  
Ron arrugó el periódico y se dijo a si mismo que eso ya no volvería, que los tres no volverían a sonreír así juntos.  
  
No quería ponerse sentimental teniendo en cuenta que el partido iba a disputarse en tan sólo dos días y quería ganar a toda costa. O al menos eso creía. Aunque no lo reconociera, mandaría el quidditch a la mierda por volver a tener a Harry como amigo.  
  
Guardó el periódico en el cajón de nuevo y sacó un libro de técnica de quidditch, que había leído como mil veces, y empezó a repasarlo para idear alguna táctica.  
  
Mientras, esa misma madrugada, otro chico en algún lugar de Inglaterra no podía dormir. Su cama era muy cómoda, más que cualquiera que hubiera probado. Siempre se había dicho que las camas de los profesores de Hogwarts eran las mejores de toda Inglaterra.  
  
Draco Malfoy se alzó en la cama y se sentó en ella. Hoy había tenido que quitar puntos a unos niños de segundo de Griffindor y Slitherin por discutir en su clase. Hablaban del partido Chudley Cannons-Falmouth Falcons, y no se ponían de acuerdo con quién ganaría.  
  
Esa situación le había traído recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando él discutía con Hermione, Harry y Ron y Snape les regañaba.  
  
Siempre había sabido que el profesor de pociones le favorecía, pero nunca lo habría reconocido. Ahora él era como Snape, y nunca favorecía a nadie por pertenecer a una casa o a otra.  
  
Una de las cosas de las que más se avergonzaba en su vida era haber sido como fue durante tantos años, haber sido como su padre. No se dio cuenta de lo que era la amistad de verdad hasta que empezó a llevarse bien con Harry, Ron y Hermione después de la muerte de Voldemort. Y ahora ellos estaban realmente mal.  
  
La primera vez que discutieron pensó que duraría poco, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era en serio. Había intentado reconciliarles, pero no había resultado. Y un día de repente vuelven a ser amigos, aunque sea por un rato. Y vuelven a pelearse.  
  
Cuando Hermione le había escrito contándole todo eso casi se había ahogado con el desayuno. Resultaba absurdo. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que si ese partido se disputaba no habría solución.  
  
Pero eso no iba a pasar. Malfoy se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, escribió una carta al director del colegio para explicarle que iba a ausentarse un par de días, ya que tenía que ir a Londres a arreglar un asunto personal.  
  
Después de esto hizo una maleta pequeña y salió rumbo a Londres. No estaba seguro de conseguir nada, pero si no lo intentaba no iba a sentirse bien nuca más.  
  
  
  
Lo sé, es muy corto respecto a los otros, pero es que este capítulo iba a ir junto al final, pero luego decidí que fueran capítulos separados. Pero al menos lo subí pronto. Y a no ser que pase nada o se me ocurra algo nuevo, el capítulo siguiente será el último, que será bastante más largo que este. Bueno, me despido. Hasta el próximo. 


	8. Cuando la amistad triunfa

Hola!!! Sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que este capítulo es tremendamente largo. El más largo de todos. Pero es que también es el último. Así que lo de siempre, ¡que les guste y disfrútenlo!  
  
CAPÍTULO 8: CUANDO LA AMISTAD TRIUNFA  
  
El radio-despertador sonó a las nueve en punto, despertando a Ron y a Hermione. Ésta había conseguido que su novio durmiera quedándose con él hasta que lo consiguió. Ese día iba a jugarse el partido y no debía estar cansado.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos algo le revolvió el estómago. La próxima vez que durmiera ya sabría quién habría ganado. Esto le preocupaba demasiado, pocas veces había estado tan nervioso.  
  
Se levantó y, mientras Hermione se duchaba, empezó a repasar lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento. A las dos de la tarde tenía que estar en el campo de los Chudley Cannons, para empezar a entrenar. No trabajarían demasiado duro, para poder estar frescos antes del partido.  
  
Además, iban a tener una sesión de relajación antes del partido, para salir al campo mejor preparados.  
  
El equipo de los Chudley Cannons había gastado mucho dinero en ello, ya que hacía innumerables años que no llegaban a la final. Sus fans estaban como locos, y el color naranja del equipo relucía por la calle. Y Ron se había convertido ya en un símbolo, a pesar de tan sólo llevar una temporada en el equipo.  
  
Y, por fin, a las siete y media empezaría el partido. Iba a disputarse en un campo neutral, dónde se celebran todos los finales de liga. Se encontraba perdido en un bosque de Londres, al que no podían acceder los muggles por varios hechizos.  
  
Se había pensado en que se disputase en El Campo Dorado, ya que el partido no sólo era importante por el quiddicht, sino también por los jugadores Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Pero se había decidido que tan sólo debía ser un partido de quiddicht, y no un acontecimiento rosa.  
  
A las siete debían estar los dos equipos en los vestuarios para repasar las tácticas, y media hora después estarían saliendo al campo en sus escobas.  
  
Las escobas que iba a utilizar el equipo de Ron también eran nuevas, y muy caras. Eran unas Caballo Loco, que habían salido a la venta hacía poco. Se decía que tenían una comodidad nunca vista antes. Y según el entrenador y la directiva del equipo, si los jugadores iban cómodos lo harían mejor.  
  
Pero los Falmouth Flacons tampoco se quedaban atrás. Es cierto que para ellos era distinto, ya que no era la primera vez que llegaban a la final en poco tiempo. En los últimos diez años lo habían conseguido seis veces, de las cuales cuatro se llevaron el título.  
  
Pero aún así querían ganar pasase lo que pasase por varias razones. Si perdían con los Chudley Cannons quedarían bastante mal, ya que éstos eran considerados muy inferiores. Además de esto, los compañeros de Harry se solidarizaban con él, que quería ganar a Ron a toda costa.  
  
Harry, a diferencia de Ron, apenas estaba nervioso. Consideraba seguro que su equipo les ganaría, ya que pensaba que eran bastante superiores.  
  
Aún así, un atisbo de desconfianza estaba en él, y le hacía pensar que era posible que perdieran.  
  
La agenda de Harry era parecida a la de Ron, entrenaría, comería y volverían a entrenar. El entrenador de los Falmouth Falcons consideraba que la mejor manera de perder los nervios era jugando. Esa técnica le había servido los cuatro años que habían conseguido el título con él.  
  
La diferencia es que el equipo de Harry tendría una sesión de tácticas. Siempre la hacían antes del partido, todos los jugadores juntos se sentaban en una mesa redonda y durante más de una hora y media discutían sobre cómo actuar. Lo hacían sin el entrenador, para luego, en la media hora antes del partido, contárselo. Hacían la reunión siempre el mismo día del partido, ya que sostenían que hasta el último momento se te pueden ocurrir buenas ideas.  
  
Y después de la reunión de tácticas de los jugadores, éstos tendrían un rato libre para ir a hablar con familiares o amigos, jugar a algo, leer, o simplemente esperar a que llegara la hora. Luego a los vestuarios a repasar y por fin, a jugar.  
  
Hermione terminó de ducharse y cuando salió rompió los pensamientos de Ron sobre el "plan" del día. Pensaban estar juntos hasta que Ron tuviera que irse a entrenar, entonces ella se iría con Ginny.  
  
La verdad es que cuando a Hermione se le ocurrió que Harry y Ginny se encontraran de nuevo, tenía más de una cosa en la cabeza.  
  
Es cierto que quería que se volvieran a ver, ya que sabía que alegraría a ambos. Pero también esperaba que el hecho de que Ginny fuera la hermana de Ron haría a Harry plantearse todo de nuevo.  
  
Pero no parecía haber dado resultado. Cada vez que Ginny intentaba sacar el tema, Harry lo esquivaba, y con Hermione hacía lo mismo. Ambas sabían de sobra que intentar hacer razonar a Ron era más difícil, así que ni lo intentaban.  
  
Además, las dos pensaban que era Ron quién tenía razón. Si es cierto que Ron había tenido envidia de Harry aquella tarde (y muchas más veces), provocando parte del problema, pero también es cierto que Harry le provocó. Éste se había comportado con bordería y prepotencia, y encima había hecho entender a Ron que era superior, aún sabiendo lo que Ron sentía respecto a la fama de su amigo. Ron sólo había reaccionado como lo haría cualquiera en su situación y con su forma de ser.  
  
El caso es que Hermione se vería con Ginny. Querían discutir de lo que tantas veces hablaban, de cómo reconciliar a esos dos chicos. Pero esta vez era distinta. Ya casi habían perdido la esperanza. Era muy difícil que pudieran volver a ser amigos después del partido.  
  
"¿Nos vamos?" ahora había sido Ron quién había sacado a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Iban a dar una vuelta hasta las dos, irían al parque y simplemente se sentarían juntos, olvidándose de todo un rato.  
  
**********************  
  
"No llego, no llego a tiempo" pensaba Draco Malfoy, mirando un reloj muggle de pulsera. Estaba caminando, casi corriendo, por unas calles de una ciudad muggle, dónde vivía su amiga Hermione. Nada más irse del colegio, hacía apenas un día, había llamado a los padres de la chica para preguntarle dónde se encontraba. Éstos le habían dado una dirección, a la que ahora corría como un loco.  
  
Todavía faltaban unas horas para el partido, pero era poco tiempo para todo lo que quería hacer.  
  
Primero hablaría con su vieja amiga para que esta le llevara a Harry. Tenía que hablar con él, y localizar su dirección no era tan fácil como la de Hermione.  
  
Después de eso todavía tendría que ir con Harry a ver a Ron, pero no estaba muy convencido de que el moreno fuera a querer.  
  
Pero si todo salía bien, al estar todos juntos, puede que algo les hiciera pensar. Si se reconciliaban antes del partido, habría esperanzas. Después ya sería imposible.  
  
Por fin llegó a la puerta de la casa. Llamó un rato, hasta que alguien le abrió la puerta. Pero no era quién él esperaba. Una chica de pelo rubio largo, alborotado y con ojeras le miraba intentando saber quién era.  
  
"Hola, ¿está Hermione por aquí?" preguntó Draco, nervioso por la hora y por ver a su amiga. "¿Hermione? Mucha fé tienes tú. Lleva días sin pasar por casa, ¿no serás tu el tal Ron con el que no para quieta?" la chica tenía una expresión cómica e intrigada, parecía con ganas de conocer al Weasley. "No, yo soy otro chico, ¿pero no me puede decir dónde puede estar?" "Ni idea" "¡¡¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!!!" Draco estaba lleno de ira, eso era lo peor que podía pasarle en estos momentos "Bueno, adiós" y con esto se alejó, dejando a la chica sin saber qué decir.  
  
**********************  
  
Eran ya las tres y media de la tarde. Harry se había despedido de Ginny a las tres, y ésta ahora esperaba para encontrarse con su amiga Hermione.  
  
Cuando la vio se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentada y se acercó. Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, ninguna de las dos estaba muy contenta con lo que iba a ocurrir.  
  
Se dirigieron a dar una vuelta, y estuvieron charlando. El tema estaba hablado ya mucho, pero aún así, dadas las circunstancias, seguía siendo interesante.  
  
"Pero después de todo, nos queda lo que hablamos el otro día. Si tu llegas a liarte con Harry, Ron tendría que aceptar verle a menudo, ¿no?" Hermione lo decía con poca convicción, mirando el reloj. Cada vez faltaba menos. "No Hermione, no. Él nunca ha sentido nada por mi, y eso no va a cambiar. Y aunque pudiera pasar algo, Harry es demasiado orgulloso. Estaríamos juntos, pero nunca serían amigos de nuevo. Incluso Ron se lo tomaría a peor y las cosas empeorarían" Ginny terminó la frase mirando al suelo, pero había algo que todavía no había preguntado y necesitaba saber.  
  
"Hermione, una cosa, respecto al otro tema, ¿te has decidido ya?" su amiga la miró entendiendo perfectamente lo que la preguntaban. "Si, ya he tomado una decisión, aunque se que será duro, es lo mejor que puedo hacer" Ginny la miró y sonrió. Se alegraba por su amiga, y al menos pasaba algo bueno ese día.  
  
**********************  
  
"¡¡¡Magos y Brujas, por fin ha llegado el final de temporada, y con él el partido más esperado!!!"  
  
La voz ampliada mágicamente del comentarista del partido empezaba a oírse en el campo. Eran las siete y veinticinco, en unos minutos se disputaría la gran final. Dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra castaña estaban sentadas juntas, nerviosas, sin tener muy claro lo que iba a pasar.  
  
Por otro lado, un chico de pelo alborotado terminaba de calentar y repasar en los vestuarios. En su cabeza sólo aparecían imágenes del colegio, de cuando ganaba junto a su amigo Ron, al que tendría que enfrentarse ahora. Estaba seguro de ganar, y eso le hacía sentirse muy bien, pero al mismo tiempo egoísta y, sobre todo, mal amigo.  
  
Y en el otro lado del campo, también en unos vestuarios, un chaval de pelo rojo miraba su estupenda escoba, esperando que le fuera a ayudar a no quedar como un estúpido en el campo. En cierto modo le importaba más no quedar por debajo de Harry que ganar la liga.  
  
Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, otro chico, esta vez rubio, corría tanto como podía. Estaba agotado, llevaba caminando y corriendo todo el día. Había buscado a sus amigos por todos los lugares dónde creía que podían estar, había ido a casa de Ron, de los tíos de Harry, de los padres de Hermione y a la Madriguera. Además de haber pasado por la tienda de bromas de Fred y George y haberse recorrido el callejón Diagón y un par de pueblos brujos de arriba abajo. Y por fin se encontraba en el bosque dónde estaba el campo de los finales de liga.  
  
Draco Malfoy miró su reloj. Ya estaba al lado del campo, pero ya era tarde. El partido estaba empezando.  
  
"¡Los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons ya salen al campo! ¡¡¡Medelson, Carter, Parkinson, Err, Skar, Johan y la estrella del equipo...Weasley!!!" con cada nombre, los jugadores salían al campo en sus escobas.  
  
Ron estaba realmente emocionado y nervioso. Eso de "la estrella del equipo" le había puesto aún más nervioso. ¿Y si perdían porque él lo hacía mal? Sabía que los fans de su equipo le querían, pero también podrían odiarle por perder, por crearles ilusiones falsas. A esto había que sumarle que era la primera vez que disputaba un final de liga, y que quería ganar a Harry. Estas tres cosas sumadas le hacían estar como un flan.  
  
Ron se paró junto a su equipo, esperando a que salieran los rivales.  
  
"¡¡¡Y aquí están los jugadores de los Falmouth Falcons: Johansosn, Smith, Potter, Kae, Folly, Ojers y Xun!!!" Los vítores de los fans de este equipo no tenían nada que envidiar a los de los Chudley Canons.  
  
Se alinearon frente a los del equipo de Ron. La gente les gritaba como locos, esperando que el partido empezase. El árbitro subió con su escoba hacía donde se encontraban los jugadores y lanzó las pelotas, dando inicio al partido.  
  
"¡Y comienza el partido!" las palabras del comentarista hicieron a todos los jugadores moverse. Pero un segundo antes de que se moviera ninguno, dos jugadores, uno pelirrojo y otro moreno se miraron. En sus miradas había una mezcla de odio y competitividad, pero también de perdón. Sin darse cuenta también se pedían perdón uno a otro por haber llegado hasta ese punto.  
  
"¡¡Folly coge la pelota, se la pasa a Ojers... pero éste recibe una bludger de Medelson y... no se cae!! ¡¡¡pero la pelota queda en manos de Johan, la acerca a los aros y... se la pasa a Weasley, que anota el primer tanto del partido!!!" (n/a: imagínense a un comentarista de futbol emocionado)  
  
Las voces que produjo ese primer tanto de Ron, fueron estrepitosas, aunque no menos que las que produjeron los siguientes tantos de Ojers, Xun, Folly, Johan, Skar y del propio Ron. A los diez minutos del comienzo los marcadores enseñaban 150-120, a favor de los Chudley Cannons.  
  
Mientras, Draco había llegado a tiempo para ver el tanto número 13 de los Falmouth Falcons. Había tenido problemas para entrar al campo, ya que no tenía entrada. Sintiéndolo, había tenido que dormir al guarda con un hechizo, y luego bloquear los sistemas de acceso.  
  
Y ya, por fin, se encontraba en las gradas viendo como se disputaba el partido que nunca debía de haber empezado. Intentó encontrar con la mirada a alguien conocido, pero había demasiada gente, era casi imposible.  
  
"¡¡¡Err no atrapa la quaffle mandada por Xun, y otro punto para los Falcons!!! Ya son 220 los puntos de este equipo, frente a los 200 del contrario. Este marcador no hace más que cambiar"  
  
"¡Mierda!" exclamó Hermione con el último tanto. "Tranquila, todavía no hay nada dicho" "Ya lo sé Gin, pero..." Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el comentarista acababa de gritar el nuevo punto de los Chudley Cannons, marcado por Ron.  
  
"Tengo que hacer algo para parar el partido, joder" susurraba Draco, todavía de pie, mientras pensaba qué tenía que hacer. Necesitaba hablar con Harry o con Ron para hacerles entrar en razón. Y tenía que ser antes de que nadie atrapara la snitch.  
  
"¡¡Esa bludger va como loca, pero Johan la esquiva y anota otro tanto!! ... ¡¡ahora la tiene Ojers, que se la pasa a Folly, este intenta marcar y... Err la para, se la pasa a Weasley, y... otra quaffle dentro para los Chudley Cannons!! ¡Ya son 330 para este equipo!"  
  
"El equipo de Harry lleva 290" recordó Ginny a Hermione "Ya, pero tampoco me alegra. No estoy segura de que quiera que ganen ninguno de los dos"  
  
"¡¡Y no nos olvidemos de los Buscadores!!" gritó el comentarista "¡¡Parece que Potter y Parkinson están teniendo problemas para encontrar la pequeña pelotita dorada!! ¡¡Esperemos que todavía tarden mucho más y podamos seguir viendo un partido de tanta calidad!!"  
  
"Esperemos" pensó Draco. Ya llevaban más de una hora de partido, y sabía que en cualquier momento o Parkinson o Harry podrían atrapar la snitch. Tenía que actuar rápido. Y lo único que se le ocurría era ilegal y peligroso, pero no había otra alternativa.  
  
"¡¡Johan lleva la quaffle, va a marcar y...!! ¿Qué narices es eso? ¡¡Alguien de las gradas le ha mandado un Mersus, el hechizo mareante!! ¡¡Johan empieza a tambalearse, parece que se va a caer!!"  
  
Draco salió corriendo hacía la zona de las gradas más cercana a dónde estaban los jugadores, mientras guardaba su varita. No tenía mucho tiempo, sabía que lo iban a ir a detener en pocos minutos.  
  
Dos guardias volaron en sus escobas hasta donde se encontraba Johan y le recogieron antes de que se cayera.  
  
"¡¡Parece que no se ha caído, pero el partido se parará hasta que se recupere!!"  
  
"¡¡¡Harry!!! ¡¡¡Harry!!!" Harry escuchó que lo llamaban, se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico rubio agitando la mano en las gradas. Lo reconoció, era Draco Malfoy, su viejo enemigo-amigo.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Harry al acercarse. Debía tener cuidado, los fans allí presentes intentaban acercarse al jugador y tocarle.  
  
"¡Harry, escúchame, ¿no has pensado en que...?!" "¡No te oigo Draco, habla más alto!" Había demasiada gente allí gritando como para oírse. "¡¡¿Que si no has pensado en que...?!!" "¡Espera!" gritó Harry acercándose e indicándole a Draco que se subiera a la escoba. Se subió y Harry empezó a descender, hasta llegar al suelo. Él no podía bajarse, así que dejó a Draco en el suelo y el se quedó montado a baja altura para poder hablar.  
  
"No me lo puedo creer" pensaba Ron observando la escena desde lejos.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Draco?" preguntó Harry. "Tenía que hablar contigo, por eso he parado el partido" "¡¿Qué tu qué?!" gritó Harry totalmente extrañado de lo que oía "Sé que está mal, pero tenía que preguntarte una cosa" "No creo que sea tan importante como para dejar así a un jugador" "Sí lo es. ¿Es que no se te ha ocurrido pensar que una vez disputado este partido, no podrás volver a ser amigo de Ron?" por fin pudo preguntar Draco.  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza, claro que lo había pensado.  
  
"Si, ya lo sé, pero ya no hay nada qué hacer" dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza. "Siempre se puede hacer algo. Piensa qué es más importante para ti, si otro título, o una buena amistad"  
  
Cuando terminó la frase se dio cuenta de que se oían pasos detrás de él. Antes de que pudiera mirar, alguien le agarró por la espalda. Los guardias ya le habían cogido, no se resistiría. Sabía que no le pasaría nada malo, tenía demasiadas buenas referencias. Lo peor que le podía pasar era que le echaran de Hogwarts, daría mala fama al colegio un profesor que usa hechizos de ese tipo en un partido de quidditch. Pero prefería no pensar en ello ahora. Prefería pensar en si habría conseguido algo.  
  
"Ahora que ya han atrapado a la persona que lanzó el Mersus, todos nos preguntamos qué hacía Potter hablando con él"  
  
"Era Malfoy, ¿no?" preguntó Ginny. "Sí, era Malfoy, pero es muy raro que haya venido aquí en medio del partido" las dos habían estado mirando la escena extrañadas, sin decir nada, intentando saber quién era el chico misterioso. Y ambas lo habían reconocido a la primera.  
  
"¡¡Me informan de que Johan ya está bien, así que el partido continuará ahora mismo!!" La gente estalló en voces de alegría al saber que podrían seguir viendo el partido esa misma tarde.  
  
"¡¡Y el partido comienza de nuevo donde se quedó antes!! ¡¡La quaffle la lleva Johan, se la pasa a Weasley y éste a Skar, que intenta marcar... pero Kae detiene la quaffle!!"  
  
Mientras seguían marcando tantos, Harry no paraba de pensar en lo que había hablado con Draco. Según él, siempre se podía hacer algo. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Ya estaba todo perdido, no había vuelta atrás.  
  
Justo es ese momento, algo pasó volando a gran velocidad delante de él. Había visto la snitch en el momento que estaba menos concentrado.  
  
Inconscientemente, Harry salió a toda velocidad detrás de ella.  
  
"¡¡¡Atención todos y todas: parece que Potter ha visto la snitch!!! ¡¡Este puede ser el final del partido!!"  
  
Para cuando el comentarista había dicho esto, Parkinson ya iba detrás de Harry todo lo rápido que podía. Pero Harry era más rápido, atraparía la pelotita dorada en pocos segundos.  
  
"Vamos a ganar el partido... y voy a perder a Ron para siempre" pensaba Harry. Entonces lo entendió. Entendió lo que quería decir Draco, qué era lo que debía hacer. Sin pensarlo, se paró en seco y descendió un poco, dejándole a Parkinson el camino libre para atrapar la snitch.  
  
"¡¡¿Pero qué hace Potter?!! ¡¡Se ha parado!! ¡¡Tal vez sea una nueva jugada, parecida al Amago de Wronski!! ¡¡Pero... sí!! ¡¡¡Brujos y Brujas, el partido ha acabado!!! ¡¡¡Parkinson ha atrapado la snitch!!! ¡¡El resultado es de 340-510 a favor de los Chudley Cannons!! ¡¡¡Los Chudley Cannons ganan la liga, después de tanto tiempo!!!""  
  
La gente tardó en reaccionar. No sabían qué había pasado. Pero en unos segundos, los fans de los Chudley Cannons estallaron en vítores. Y los de los Falmouth Falcons empezaron a gritar que algo le había pasado a Harry, y que había que reanudar el partido desde el momento en que vio la snitch.  
  
Pero a Harry no le había pasado nada. Al menos nada malo. A tan sólo un segundo de atrapar la pelota alada se había dado cuenta de que prefería perder un partido antes que su amigo. Su mejor amigo.  
  
Ron, por su parte, estaba todavía en el aire, mirando a Harry. Sabía lo que había pasado. Pero aún así no era capaz de reaccionar. No sabía qué tenía qué hacer a continuación. Sólo sabía que antes de festejar el título tendría a Harry de nuevo como amigo.  
  
Así, descendió al suelo, donde Harry estaba siendo interrogado por sus compañeros de equipo. Éstos le estaban pidiendo explicaciones a su actuación. Harry se limitaba a decir que lo sentía, con la cabeza baja. Por eso, cuando llegó Ron, no le vio.  
  
"No tenías que haber hecho eso" se limitó a decir el pelirrojo, con lo que Harry levantó la mirada. "¿Tenía otra opción? Yo lo estropeé y yo lo he arreglado" dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.  
  
"¿Así que lo has hecho aposta?" gritó Johanson, poniéndose rojo de furia, al igual que sus compañeros.  
  
"Pues..." empezó a decir Harry, pero no pudo terminar porque Johanson y Folly se habían tirado sobre él y estaban descargando su furia a base de puñetazos.  
  
"¡¡Eh, no le hagas eso a mi amigo!!" gritó Ron, tirándose él también a defender a Harry.  
  
"¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?" preguntó en las gradas Hermione a Ginny. Ésta la miró y asintió.  
  
En un segundo se habían aparecido abajo. Las dos chicas, Harry, Ron y Draco (que había tomado ejemplo de Ginny y Hermione) estaban pegándose con seis jugadores de quiddicht muy enfadados. Todos los espectadores observaban la situación atónitos. Esa escena era poco corriente en un campo de quiddicht.  
  
Se estaba disputando una pelea campal que sería recodada durante mucho tiempo. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Draco debían estar pasándolo mal por los golpes recibidos. Pero eso no importaba.  
  
Todos sabían que cuando acabara esa disputa, todos podrían volver a casa como amigos. Como buenos amigos.  
  
***************************  
  
"Pero, ¿está segura?" preguntaba Draco incrédulo, señalando el video de Hermione. "Que sí, no hay nada de magia, todo electricidad"  
  
Se encontraban en la casa de Hermione todos juntos. Al día siguiente Draco tendría que volver a Hogwarts. Al final, y conociendo las razones, no le habían echado de su trabajo como profesor.  
  
El incidente del partido había ocurrido dos días atrás. Había salido en todos los periódicos. Los titulares iban desde "El final de liga más espectacular nunca visto" a "Voldemort fue vencido por unos locos del quiddicht" o incluso "Potter majara"  
  
La verdad es que no se habían molestado en leer ningún ejemplar. Todos decían lo mismo. Que Harry se había comportado locamente, que Ron había jugado con deportividad hasta que se puso a luchar contra el equipo contrario (a pesar de haber ganado), que Hermione era, además de gran bruja, gran luchadora, que el respetado profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts podría serlo también de duelo, y que la pequeña Weasley debía estar influenciada por esas especies que descubría tan salvajes.  
  
Pero aún así, a pesar de todo lo que podían decir de ellos, siempre se les perdonaba. El mundo mágico jamás podría enfadarse con quién les libro del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
Harry y Ron no habían hablado mucho del tema de la pelea después del partido. No valía la pena pedir perdón, los dos sabían que el otro sentía lo que hubiera hecho. Simplemente se habían abrazo y habían vuelto a ser los mejores amigos.  
  
Ahora los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá, junto a Ginny, la cual no paraba de tontear con Harry.  
  
Todos parecían estar bastante contentos, pero a Hermione algo le preocupaba. Todavía no le había dicho a Ron su decisión. Tenía miedo, aunque Ginny la había dicho que no pasaría nada, que se lo tomaría bien.  
  
Lo tenía que decir ya, cogió a Ron de la mano, lo levantó del sofá y le dijo que se fuera a la cocina con ella. Ron se levantó y cogió a Hermione por la espalda. Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina.  
  
"¡A ver que vais a hacer!" gritó Harry "¡Si, no hagan mucho ruido!" esta vez fue Draco  
  
"Lo intentaremos" dijo con mofa el pelirrojo  
  
"Ron, no se si esto te va hacer mucha gracia, pero ya es hora de que lo sepas" dijo Hermione ya en la cocina "¿Pasa algo malo?" "He decidido aceptar un trabajo en El Profeta y..." "¡Pero si eso es genial!" medio gritó Ron con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Hermione le miró con mala cara, no la había dejado terminar, y eso no la gustaba.  
  
"Perdón, sigue" dijo Ron "..Y también he aceptado otro trabajo" "Herm, todos te conocemos, pero...¿no será mucho dostrabajos?" "No, realmente en El Profeta sólo escribiré una columna diaria. Y de psicóloga tampoco se me irá todo el día"  
  
La cara de Ron se tornó extraña, de sorpresa. Sin darse cuenta Hermione había desvelado su otro trabajo.  
  
"Ron... Ron, yo... no te enfades por favor"  
  
Pero en contra de todo lo que podía esperar, Ron sonrió igual que antes.  
  
"¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? Hace mucho que entendí que esa profesión es tan respetable como una bruja. Además, si un día me vuelvo loco, tu me curarás, ¿no?"  
  
Hermione sólo abrazó a Ron. Éste había dicho las palabras justas para quitarle todas las preocupaciones.  
  
"¡He, venid!" era la voz de Harry desde el salón. Se separaron de su abrazo y se dirigieron dónde estaban los demás. Ginny y Draco acariciaban una lechuza, y Harry tenía una carta en la mano.  
  
"Acaba de llegar y me ha dejado esto" dijo Harry zarandeando un sobre escrito con tinta naranja brillante.  
  
"Yo conozco a esa lechuza, es la vieja Marti, la lechuza de mi equipo. Esperad" y con esto Ron se metió en la cocina saliendo después con un poco de jamón. "No se irá hasta que la demos un poco de comida"  
  
Ron le dio el jamón, la lechuza Marti se lo comió y salió volando por la ventana.  
  
"La primera vez que vino a mi casa estuvo dos horas, no sabía qué quería. Pero bueno, abre la carta"  
  
Harry le obedeció, la abrió y la empezó a leer. La expresión de su rostro pasó de la sorpresa inicial a la alegría total.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Harry?" preguntó Draco  
  
"¡¡Quieren que me una al equipo!!"  
  
"¿En serio? ¡¡¡Felicidades!!!" Ginny se tiró sobre él, acto que fue imitado por todos los demás.  
  
Harry había sido expulsado de los Falmouth Falcons por lo que había hecho. Y después de eso, ningún equipo parecía quererlo. Todos temían que en un partido contra los Chudley Cannons hiciera de nuevo algo para favorecerles. No entendían que lo de aquella tarde había sido una excepción justificada.  
  
Pero había un equipo que no podía tener ningún miedo. En los Chudley Cannons estaría con su amigo Ron y nadie dudaba que eso sería muy difícil de vencer.  
  
Esa noche durmieron todos en el salón de Hermione, unos encima de otros. Todos abrazados a todos. La próxima vez que estuvieran así, todos juntos, estaba lejos. Pero no iban a dejar que las distancias les separaran otra vez.  
  
Y no les separaron.  
  
Los siguientes años fueron geniales para todos.  
  
Los Chudley Cannons vivieron su mejor época, ya no sólo por los jugadores. Gracias a Ron y Harry, el ambiente del equipo era estupendo. Todos eran grandes amigos, lo que ayudaba mucho más de lo que ciertos equipos podían imaginar.  
  
Draco siguió dando clase en Hogwarts. Y es allí donde encontró el amor. Una profesora, descendiente de Dumbledores, y Griffindor de siempre, se enamoró del profesor de Pociones. Y él de ella. Tal vez esta unión hizo que las dos casas rivales, Slytherin y Griffindor, se empezaran a llevar mejor, aunque siempre habría competitividad entre ellos.  
  
Ron y Hermione nunca llegaron a casarse. Ninguno lo necesitaba. Tuvieron dos hijos muy pelirrojos llamados Karen y Marc. Ambos fueron grandes jugadores de quiddicht en el colegio, pero nunca olvidaron sus raíces muggles. Con el tiempo Hermione también se hizo famosa en el mundo no mágico, por sus investigaciones sobre el comportamiento humano. Y también seguía siendo famosa en el mundo brujo, donde había publicado varios libros sobre distintos temas. Y Ron no se quedaba atrás. Las túnicas con su nombre abundaban en las calles. Era una figura internacional, y el icono de miles de adolescentes.  
  
Y por último, Harry y Ginny también habían acabado juntos. Cuando lo anunciaron nadie se sorprendió, para todos era muy evidente, lo cual molestó un poco a la pareja. Ginny descubrió cientos de especies a lo largo de su vida. También escribió sobre muchas de ellas. Y aunque la población no la conociera mucho, entre los investigadores el apellido Weasley llevaba siempre delante el nombre de Ginny. Y sobre Harry, su vida fue parecida a la de Ron. Ambos siguieron en los Chudley Cannons hasta el día en que se jubilaron. La diferencia es que Harry había descubierto por fin lo que era tener una familia. Ya no solo Ginny y su hijo Jonh, sino también sus amigos.  
  
Porque desde aquel partido habían estado siempre juntos, como una gran familia.  
  
De nuevo juntos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
¡Hola de nuevo! ¿o debería decir adiós? No, mejor que no, porque pienso volver a escribir más fics.  
  
Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el final? Lo sé, todo acaba estupendo para todos. Pero no podía acabar de otra forma.  
  
Y ahora que está completo, se lo dedico a todos los que lo han leído, les haya gustado o no, a los que me han dejado un review (¡gracias!), a todos los fans de HP, a J.K. Rowling, que por fin se decidió a terminar el quinto libro, y por supuesto, a toda la gente que quiero. A todos un beso.  
  
Y ya saben, ahora que está acabado, podrían dejarme un review de lo que piensan de toda la historia. Anda porfa...  
  
¡¡HASTA LUEGO!! Kaly 


End file.
